


when the party's over

by spaghettideviant



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Captain Allen is a Satyr, Hank and Gavin are Human, I'm sorry if it's confusing, M/M, The RK Boys are Gorgons, This is basically one big shit post, bye, chat fic, okay, text posts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaghettideviant/pseuds/spaghettideviant
Summary: Hank's son has been turned to stone. Gavin's wife is barren. Cain is overlooked by his superiors.The Gorgon Au. Transferred from Twitter.





	1. listen before i go

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy. These are threads that were written on twitter. Short fanfictions conveyed in a text-post, chat-fic style of writing. It's basically crack, but it's a pretty fun read, tbh. 
> 
> Basically, there's one version of the gorgon mythology where Medusa had sisters, Stheno and Euryale. I made it hankco. 
> 
> I didn't edit this for typos or formatting, literally just copied and pasted into Google Docs. I just wanted them here for anyone that might not use twitter, because I've been working on a few one-shots based on this au. It's easier to have these here instead of re-explaining the au in the notes at the beginning of each one-shot.
> 
> Anyway, it's easier if ya just dive on in.
> 
> You can find me on twitter @cannibalspaghet

hank: you! you took my son from me. *raises sword* I’LL KILL-

connor: *turns*

hank: *lowers his sword*

connor: *hair covered and eyes hidden beneath bandages* who are you?

hank, now blushing: uh i uh

connor: you said something about your son?

hank: uh. yeah. my son, he’s marble. turned to stone

connor, now crying: oh my

hank: are you-

connor: i’m so sorry this is so terrible

hank: it’s... yeah

connor: here *reaches out to feel his face* oh wow. you feel.... so handsome

hank, sweating: thank you

connor: *sniffle* i’ll help you turn him back

hank: what?

connor: it’s old lore, it might not even be true but... there’s an alchemist. it’s said that he can reverse the power of a gorgon

hank: oh. oh wow yeah that... yes let’s find him

connor: *gathering things from his garden*

hank: *watches him*

connor: *bends over, revealing some leg*

hank: *swallows hard*

hank, ducking under some low hanging branches: so what’s the story here

connor: hmm?

hank: you’ve got snakes under that?

connor, reaching up to touch the fabric tied around his head: yes

hank: can i see them

connor:

hank:

connor:

hank: oh right

connor: *trips over a log*

hank, laughing: *grabs his wrist* easy there, clumsy

connor, face red: thank you *touches his bicep* you’re very strong

hank: thanks

connor: it might be easier to walk if i could stay near you. you could guide me

hank, holding out his elbow: of course

hank, reaching into his satchel: you know, i can think of a few ways to make this journey go faster

connor: do tell

hank, producing a flute from the satchel: do you like music?

connor: yes! there’s never music in the garden! *leaning on hank’s arm* please play for me

connor: oh! yes, i can smell it. come down here!

hank, stumbling behind him: you can smell what?

connor: the water!

hank: wh- oh wow.

connor, gesturing wide at the hidden spring, water dripping down clusters of rocks, flowers growing all around it: isn’t it beautiful?

hank, sinking to sit on the grass: yeah. can you see it?

connor: not right now, but i have before

hank: this is a good place to rest for now. grapes?

connor: yes please

hank: *plays airy music through his flute*

connor: *legs sprawled out on the grass, head in hank’s lap* i like spending time with you. it’s been a long time since i’ve had someone to talk to

hank, lowering the flute: can i ask you something?

connor: of course

hank: you... you turned my son to stone. why?

connor, sitting up: i didn’t. i haven’t left my garden in *counts on his fingers* a long time

hank: really?

connor: mhm. i vowed to stay there so i wouldn’t hurt anyone else

hank: then why did you come with me? why would you leave?

connor: i’m not sure. i like the sound of your voice, and i get lonely up there by myself

hank: oh wow. i like your voice, too

connor, inching closer: i really like everything about you

hank: *leans forward*

connor: *kisses him*

connor, pulling away: i wish i could see you

hank: i’ll cover my eyes

connor: what?

hank, tearing fabric from connor’s dress: i won’t look, i swear. i want you to see me

connor, warily: hank, i could-

hank, eyes screwed shut: it’s fine

connor: *ties the fabric around his head*

connor: okay

hank: *waits*

connor, gasping softly: oh. oh wow *hiss* you’re... wow.

hank: yeah? i-oh!

connor, letting his snakes shower hank with hundreds of tiny kisses: you’re beautiful. more beautiful than anything i’ve ever seen

hank, kissing him, reaching up to run his fingers through the snakes: they’re really snakes

connor: yes

hank: i like them

connor: they like you *pulls away, retying his own bandages* okay

hank: do you want me to play more music?

connor: no. can you kiss me again?

hank: of course

hank, undressing him: your shoulders have scales on them

connor: yes. you should see my back

hank: what about your-

connor, turning, shrugging the dress off of his shoulders, exposing his wings: do you like them?

hank, reaching out to touch them: i love them so much

connor, snuggling against hank’s chest: you’re wonderful

hank, groggy: not as much as you, darling

connor: i need to thank the stars

hank: why?

connor: they aligned so we could be together

hank, tearing up: oh

connor, pushing past vines: we’re here. we finally made it

hank: yes. i have to get home to my son, i have to get him back

connor: you can! it should be just through here

hank: wait *grabs his arm* i want you to come with me

connor: what? hank...

hank: i don’t want you to go back to that garden, i want you to come with me

connor: that’s too dangerous, what if i-

hank: i trust you. everything will be fine

connor: hank, i-

hank: *kisses him* i love you

connor, softly: oh. oh, hank. i, i love you, too

connor: he should be right through here, if the stories are true

hank: in here? *looks around, eyeing old mortar and pestles, dried herbs, broken glass* are you sure?

connor: well-

hank: *yelps*

connor: what happened?

hank, shakingly: he’s... he’s stone. he’s been turned to stone

connor, running his hands over the statue: oh no

hank, grabbing connor’s shoulders: you’re a liar

connor: what?

hank: you deceived me. you tricked me into coming out here, you lied to me about turning my son

connor: no! hank, i-

hank: you’re a monster

hank: you-

connor, yelling over him: when your son was turned, was he completely stone?

hank: what?

connor: was every single part of him stone? or was there something else

hank, brow furrowing: well, yes. but there was *looks at the statue* that. he had that.

connor, yanking a pendant from the statues neck: this?

hank, now nervous: yeah

connor, snakes hissing, head wrap wriggling: i will take you to who turned your son, but you have to promise me two things

hank: okay

connor: you will not kill them. i know you want to, but you can’t.

hank, nodding: okay. fine, i won’t.

connor: good *drops the pendant, shushes his snakes* come on, then. if we hurry we can be there before the sun falls

hank, following behind him: okay. okay.

hank: con

connor: yes?

hank: what was the other thing?

connor, stopping abruptly, turning around to whisper angrily: don’t ever call me a monster again.

hank, nodding: i know, con. i’m so sorry, i didn’t mean it. i just get protective about my son, and i-

connor: i know. it’s fine, i’m not mad just... don’t do that

hank: i won’t

connor: hank, i can’t help you if you don’t trust me. i love you, and i really want to make things right and help you get your son back, but i can’t if you think lowly of me

hank: i don’t! i don’t, baby

connor: i have only ever turned one person

hank: really?

connor: they found my garden, they came to kill me. they ripped off my bandages and i didn’t close my eyes quick enough. it was an accident

hank: connor...

connor: i didn’t ask to look like this, i didn’t ask to have these powers. please don’t blame me for something i can’t control

hank: i’m not. connor, i was just angry. i’m so sorry

connor, sighing: it’s okay

hank: no it’s not *kisses his cheek* i’m sorry

connor, snorting: stop apologizing

hank: i’m sooooooooorry

connor: come on, let’s go

hank: where are we going?

connor: i... you’ll see when we get there

hank, stepping carefully through hundreds of snakes: connor... i hate this

connor: they won’t hurt you calm down

hank: i just-

connor: here. up this way

hank, holding in a sneeze: is this necessary

connor, wrapping his eyes in several layers of bandages: YES

connor: keep your head down, and let me do the talking okay

hank: okay... can you just tell me what we’re-

connor: no *takes off his own bandages, freeing his snakes* just trust me

hank: alright. i love you

connor: i love you, too

connor: i need to talk to you

nines, one leg draped over the arm of a throne, snakes coiling around his arms, framing his face, wings spread out behind him, neck dripping with jewelry, eyes bright and piercing, feeding gavin grapes as gavin clings to his leg: oh?

connor: the alchemist. a dryad. why did you attack him?

nines, yawning: you have to be more specific. i attack a lot of dryads for a lot of reasons

connor: he had a way to reverse those affected by our curse

gavin: that’s why. he wanted those ingredients

nines: you don’t know me

gavin: you didn’t forget, you’re just being mean. hey connor

connor: hey gavin. how are your eyes?

gavin: not in my skull

connor: right. i was wondering when you’d just take them out

gavin: i didn’t decide *glares up at nines* nor did i take them out

connor: oh. that’s-

nines: don’t patronize me. i’ll end you, mortal

gavin: shut the fuck up. you lost your “treat me like garbage” privileges when you clawed my eyeballs out

nines: how dare-

gavin: you ate my eyeballs. i’m allowed to speak now

nines, dejectedly: fine whatever

gavin: if you need the stuff, it’s in one of the rooms without snakes. i’d show you-

nines: don’t just give away my stuff

gavin, talking over him: I’D SHOW YOU but i can’t SEE ANYTHING because i don’t HAVE EYEBALLS

nines: well now you’re just being dramatic

gavin: EXCUSE ME I-

connor: i’m still here

gavin: sorry

nines, standing from the throne: what do you want? *looks to hank* who is that?

connor, puffing his chest up: this is hank. you turned his son

nines: *raises an eyebrow*

hank: *sweats*

nines: *holds hank’s face, bringing him to eye level, staring hard at the bandages, snakes hissing* now, are you going to confront me, sweetheart, or are you going to keep hiding behind my brother?

nines, dragging his fangs along hank’s jawline: what’s wrong? you’re not frightened of me, are you?

connor: please stop

nines: aw. big strong man afraid of a little baby snake?

hank: no

nines, snakes nipping at his face: oh? you wanna talk now?

hank, angry: no. *shoves him off* you’re going to figure out how to make whatever potion you need, and you’re going to come with me and turn my son back to normal

nines, laughing: oh really? and why would i do that?

hank: because i asked

connor: nines, if you’d just listen

nines: absolutely not. i’m not here to listen to some mortal

hank, grabbing his throat: you took my son from me. connor asked me not to kill you, but if he weren’t here i’d saw your fucking head off

nines, raspy: i can’t do anything with it

hank: you’ll figure it out, or i’ll-

connor: wait, hang on *bats hank’s hands away* what do you mean?

nines, coughing: i don’t have all of the ingredients. i can make the concoction but it won’t work

connor: what? what else do you need?

nines: gorgon blood

connor: okay? we have a lot of that here, so problem solved!

nines, sighing: all of ours, connor

connor: what?

nines, slinking back to the throne: cecil

hank: who?

connor: cecil. *deep sigh* there are three of us

hank: okay, so let’s go get him

gavin: *barks a laugh*

hank: what?

connor: cecil’s a lotus-eater. even if we find him, he won’t help us

hank: taking his blood can’t be hard

nines: not around lotus-eaters. we’ll forget why we’re there. we’ll never leave

hank: it can’t be that bad

*meanwhile on djerba*

allen: hey how do your snakes shit if they’re attached to your skull?

cecil: oh my god shut the fuck up i don’t know

gavin: you know what you need to do? get someone in there and just drag him out

nines: that sounds like way too much work *pops a grape in his mouth* lets just give up

connor: no, gavin’s right. we need to

nines: we don’t need to do anything

connor: but-

nines: look. five minutes alone with your hank and i’ll change his mind

hank, growling: no you won’t

nines: you can’t miss your son if you can’t move, can you?

hank: listen, asshole. you’re cleaning up this mess, you did this, not me

nines: if anything, you should be thanking me. that kid was annoying

hank, eye twitching: what the fuck did you just say?

nines: i was asleep. he started touching my wings. not my fault

hank: kids get curious when they see fucking demons sleeping in the middle of our farm!

nines: well, that’s not my problem. sorry your idiot kid had never seen a gorgon before. get out of here

hank, climbing the stairs to his throne: don’t you ever talk about my son like that

nines: oh? have i angered you? why don’t you say that to my face? take the bandages off

hank, pulling on them: i will

connor, yanking him back down the stairs: nope. no

hank: con, what are you

connor: nonononononononononono *drags him backwards, falling into a pit of snakes*

hank: what?

connor: are you crazy? do you want to be stone?

hank, sighing: no

connor, pulling his head wrap back on, covering his eyes: whatever. let’s get out of here

hank: we need-

connor: so we’ll go get cecil’s blood and then come for nines. i don’t know, help me out of here

hank: yeah, yeah okay *lifts him up*

connor: *grabs his hand to pull him out*

hank: are serious about going there?

connor: of course. anything to save your son

hank: connor... *kisses him* i’m lucky to know you. you know i- *bumps into something*

connor: *surpresses a laugh*

hank: *rips the rest of his bandages off*

gavin: sorry. you okay?

hank, eyeing gavin’s twisting scars: yeah. so your uh... your eyes...

gavin, reaching up to touch them: yeah... he clawed them out. he was pretty pissed. had to cauterize them so they wouldn’t get infected

hank: gross

gavin, sighing: you wanna touch it don’t you

hank: so much

hank, recoiling: GROSS

gavin, to connor: listen. don’t leave yet. give me a couple hours, i’ll talk to him

connor: really?

gavin: yeah. it’ll be easier to resist the lotuses if there’s more of us

connor: thank you

hank:*reaches out to touch again*

gavin: stop if it freaks you out

connor, fingers entwined with hank’s: do you care if i look?

hank, looking up at the stars: connor... i don’t if we should-

connor: i won’t look at you! i just... want to see the same thing

hank: okay

connor: wow. they’re beautiful

hank: yeah *gasps a little* you can wish on that one! it went really fast

connor: i wish i could look into your eyes

hank, choking up: y- you’re not supposed to say it out loud, connor

connor: what are they like?

hank: what?

connor: your eyes! describe them to me

hank: they’re blue

connor: really? oh... oh i bet they’re dreamy

hank: what about yours?

connor: i’ve never seen them

hank: what? why not?

connor: none of us really know if looking at our own reflection will affect us. i don’t want to risk turning myself

hank: that’s crazy

connor: life is crazy. *pulls the bandage back down, rolls onto his side* do you think i’m too hopeful? like, do you think we’re moving too fast? is it weird for us to love each other?

hank: not at all. i haven’t felt this much like myself in a long time, con

connor: me either

hank: i’m serious about you coming to my farm. once i figure out how to bring cole back, i want you to stay with me

connor: you don’t have to do that

hank: i want to. i love you, and i want you to be with me

connor: *crying* okay, i’ll come with you

hank, wiping away tears: what’s wrong?

connor: i’m just... i’m scared

hank: of what?

connor: i... hank, i’m going to-

gavin: hey! you guys ready?

connor, sitting upright: oh! yes!

hank: wait *grabs his arm* what were you saying?

connor: we’ll talk later. let’s go get cecil

nines: *walks headfirst into a tree*

hank: *laughs* walk much?

nines: i will end your life

hank: stop doing dumb shit and i’ll stop making fun of you

nines, reaching up to flick the train of his headwrap over his shoulder: i can’t see

gavin: oh YOU can’t see?

hank: no

connor: you’re the only one with eyes right now, my love! and we’ve never been outside of sarpedon, so we can’t rely on scent!

hank: this is stupid *angrily grabs connor’s hand* i feel like a child

nines, holding connor’s other hand and one of gavin’s: we’re a big snake

hank: all i’m saying is that it’s unrealistic. all that for a pomegranate?

connor: and for love!

nines: i highly doubt that was love, connor

hank, defensive: what would you know? i doubt you’re even capable of comprehending love, snake

nines, forked tongue flicking out: *hiss*

gavin: and so he says, ‘that’s not a minotaur, that’s my wife!’

hank:

connor:

nines:

gavin, clearing his throat: i said, ‘that’s not a minotaur, that’s my wife!’

hank:

connor:

nines: if you don’t encourage him, he’ll keep going *loudly* nice one! very funny!

gavin: fuck you

hank: okay. what’s the plan here?

connor, passing out ear plugs: don’t listen. don’t stop to talk to anyone

gavin: stick together. they can’t get all of us

nines: eat the flowers

gavin and connor: *glare*

nines: i’m JOKING

allen: alright alright alright. bees

cecil: yeah?

allen: the fucks up with that?

cecil: i like em

allen: yeah?

cecil: they go all bzzzzzzz in my nose

allen: why are they in your nose?

cecil, yawning: i don’t know. maybe they want my brain

allen: makes sense

cecil: do you ever think about zeus?

allen, sinking deeper into the hot spring: no

cecil: me neither

allen, shutting his eyes, leaning on his shoulder: i’m going to sleep until i’m dead

cecil: god, me too

hank, shielding his eyes: SNAKES

connor, yelling: what??

hank: snakes! snakes! oh god. oh god, i’m stone. i’m a statue

connor: calm down no you’re not. what’s wrong with you?

hank: they’re just out

connor: what?

hank, pointing: guy’s got snake hair, not covered

connor: oh no

connor: cecil. CECIL. *snaps fingers* someone wake him up

nines: can’t see

gavin, rolling his eyes: i’ll do it *splashes him*

cecil: hnnn what

connor: your snakes are out

cecil: what? oh hey connie *digs around in the water* you had a flower?

connor: no

cecil: you want one?

connor: no. gavin, help me grab him *trying to cover his snakes*

cecil: DON’T TOUCH ‘EM they’re fine

connor: no they’re not. you could kill someone

cecil: they’re good. we’re all good. *points up at them* they’ve got little blindfolds on. they’re not hurting anyone

connor: oh. that’s actually... that’s actually kind of smart? nines, did you hear that?

nines: nope don’t care

connor: maybe i should blindfold my snakes, that would be so much easier... wow

cecil: you think i’m smart?

connor: yeah, kind of

cecil: good. want a flower?

connor: NO

cecil, sinking deep into the water: you can’t catch poseidon he’s too powerful

connor: you’re not- you’re not poseidon

cecil, blowing bubbles in the water: i beg to differ

allen, jolting awake: HOW LONG WAS I OUT

connor, jumps: WHO IS THAT?

cecil, grabbing allen’s horns: this is cain. i looooooove him

allen: he’s lying. my name is poseidon

cecil: i thought i was poseidon

allen: huh. who are we?

cecil: i don’t know

allen: OH A FLOWER

cecil: GIMME

hank, sweating: this is *pant* so annoying

nines, fanning himself: you want your stupid kid? this is how we have to do it

gavin: wait *pant* wait slow down hang on

connor: we really shouldn’t... we should get out of here as soon as possible

gavin, adjusting cecil over his shoulder: he’s just heavy

connor: we have to keep moving

nines: this is torture i’m sweating so much

hank, dragging allen by the hooves: please. please shut up

connor: we should wait for them to wake up before we do anything. i don’t want to just take it, you know?

nines, lowering the knife and hiding the blood collecting vial: damn

hank, tightening the bandages around his eyes: i don’t get why i have to be blind for this

connor, tying similar bandages on allen while he’s unconscious: it’s better for everyone if we let nines see, he’s making the stuff

hank: it’s lame that we have to be so careful

connor: well do you want to be turned to stone?

hank: no

gavin: nines gets cranky if his snakes are hidden for too long. venom starts pulsing and he’s gotta release it

hank: how?

gavin: usually by biting me. just let him see

hank: why do you call him nines

nines: i unhinged my jaw and ate nine people whole. they screamed in agony the whole way down

gavin: his real name is netanyahu. nines is easier

nines: NO, I-

gavin: our first date he refused to pay 9 drachma for dinner

nines: BECAUSE THATS ROBBERY

connor: they’re waking up!

cecil: i’ll kill you, aphrodite

allen, pulling at his bandages: the clown has no penis

hank: what kind of dreams were you having?

nines, knife glinting in the light: good morning. i’m just gonna slit your throat so don’t freak out

cecil: WHAT

connor: NO. no, he’s not gonna do that. we just need some of your blood

cecil: buy me a fucking drink first *yawns, pats his skirt* where are all the flowers?

connor: this is hank. nines turned his son, so in order to turn him back, we need gorgon blood. all of ours

cecil, climbing into allen’s lap: why?

connor: well, i think the potion needs-

cecil: no, like, why? why would you help some guy?

connor: i love him

cecil, squinting: but he’s old

connor: not really

cecil: and he’s human

connor: yes

cecil: so what are you gonna do when he’s dead?

nines: let’s not talk about that. blood, please

cecil: no, for real. what’s your plan there?

connor: i’m done talking to you

hank, looking after the sound of his footsteps: did he leave?

nines: does it matter?

hank, angrily: yeah, it does *gets up to follow, running his hand along the wall so he won’t fall*

nines: hey, asshole! we’re doing this for you!

gavin: calm down, they’ll come back

hank: connor? *walking around blindly* connor!

connor, sighing: i’m in here

hank, tripping over a snake: oh shi- hey. you okay?

connor: yeah

hank: you don’t sound fine *scratches at his bandages* you covered?

connor: no

hank: care if i take these off?

connor, pausing: ...no

hank, leaning on the railing, staring out at the stagnant cave water, fighting the urge to look at connor’s snakes: what’s going on? talk to me

connor: i’m just... i don’t know

hank: earlier... you told me you were scared. scared of what?

connor: i don’t know. reality?

hank: what do you mean?

connor, sighing: i’m smarter than my brothers.  i understand things better than they do

hank: i’m a little lost, con. you gotta give me more than that

connor: we’re immortal, hank. i’m going to outlive you

hank: oh. we can figure that out, con, we can-

connor: cecil is stupid. he’s afraid of losing people, he loses himself in lotus flowers. sure, he has allen, but allen is going to die, eventually. the lotuses will make it so cecil won’t remember him when he’s gone. cecil is so against being left alone, he’s forgotten who he is

hank: connor... that’s-

connor: and nines is too hopeful. he goes after alchemists and witches, trying to find some way to make gavin live forever, and when they can’t help, he turns them to stone

hank: oh, man

connor: i asked him, while you and gavin were dragging them back

hank: asked him what?

connor: why he ate gavin’s eyes. something happened, they were fighting, and gavin took off his bandages. nines was so terrified of being the reason he lives forever, of turning him to stone, that he lost it. clawed his eyes out so he’d never have to worry. i’m scared. i feel like i’m falling for you too quickly, and i know there’s no way to make you immortal, and there’s no way to avoid it. you’re going to die, and i’m afraid of what that’ll do to me. i already don’t know what i’d do without you and... we just met

hank, turning: connor, i-

connor: *drops down beneath the rails and into the water, splashing hank’s feet*

hank: *quickly slaps his hand over his eyes*

connor: you can’t look at me

hank: i know, i’m sorry *quickly fumbling for the bandages* hang on, i’ll come down there

connor: don’t, the snakes down here are venomous, not like the ones inside

hank: i’m coming anyway

connor: don’t!

hank, dropping into the water, eyes shut tight: oh fuck that’s cold

connor: don’t move and they won’t bite you

hank, shivering as a snake coils on his foot: got it

connor: hank, i’m-

hank, grabbing his face: i love you. i want to be with you

connor: me too, but i-

hank: i respect you. if you don’t want to get attached, that’s fine, connor. i won’t love you any less if you want to end this. i don’t want you to be unhappy

connor: that makes me feel selfish

hank: everyone deserves to be selfish, every once in a while. and, if you ever change your mind, i’ll wait for you

connor: that’s very sweet, but-

hank: there’s no buts! connor, don’t think, just do what feels right to you. i love you

connor: i love you, too... so much

hank: i know, baby

connor, kissing him: i love you

hank, laughing and pushing snakes away from his face: i know

connor, staring at his closed eyes: i love you

hank, really struggling not to look: i know

nines, grinding up stone: why are you both wet?

connor, tightening hank’s new bandages: went for a swim

gavin: where? we’re in a cave in the middle sarpedon. there’s nowhere to swim

hank: we were in the cave

gavin: i empty the shit bucket in that water

connor, gagging: oh great

cecil, braiding allen’s hair: put your blood in the thing

connor: i’m going to

allen: why are we doing this?

cecil: i have no idea

allen: i’m bored

cecil: kiss me

nines, gagging: i shouldn’t be subjected to this in my own home

gavin: god, it’s like they’re eating each other

nines, shaking the blood vial: okay. here’s this *hands it to connor* don’t break it

connor: i won’t

nines, handing a small box to hank: a few drops of blood, a sprinkling of powder. don’t use too much, don’t mix them beforehand, and come back if it doesn’t work

hank: it might not work?

nines: i’m not sure if the lotus in cecil’s bloodstream will affect it. i’ll keep them here until it’s out of their systems completely, s o if you come back we can just make it again

hank, sighing: thank you

nines: *waves him off, returning to the throne*

hank: hey. i’m sorry my son grabbed your wings

nines: okay

gavin: *frowns*

nines, sighing: i’m sorry he got stoned. my eyes weren’t covered, i didn’t mean to

hank: it’s alright, i forgive you

nines: okay. *glances between him and connor* watch after my brother. take care of him

hank: it’ll be awhile until we get back to corinth

connor: that’s alright *leaning on his arm* i’m sure we’ll find some way to pass the time

hank, reaching into his satchel: how about some music?

connor: that sounds wonderful, my love

connor: wow! what do you grow?

hank: olives, mostly. you can eat one if you’d like

connor: they’re delicious! can i see inside? where’s your son?

hank: out in the field. come on

connor, running his hands over the statue: oh my. hank, i’m so sorry

hank, smiling: it’s alright. he’ll be back to normal soon. besides, the journey to find this stuff wasn’t too bad

connor: it wasn’t?

hank: no *kisses his cheek* i found something amazing along the way

connor: *adds droplets of blood to the head* are you ready?

hank: *gathering a pinch of powder in his closed fist* yeah. i am *blows, covering the top of the statue with it*

connor: *takes the box from hank and steps back*

hank: *watches with wide eyes as the statue glows*

cole: papa! did you see it? did you see it?

hank, in tears: see what, bug?

cole: there was a man! he had wings, and he was covered in snakes *points down at the field* and his eyes were so bright and pretty *tugs on hank’s arm* did you see him?

hank: yeah. yeah, i did

cole: it was so cool! i had to- *glances at connor* are your eyes okay? why are they covered?

hank: run inside, cole, you’ve got some chores to catch up on

cole: what? but i-

hank: *purses his lips*

cole: *mimics him*

hank, laughing: i’ll come help you in a minute. go on

hank, spreading his arms out, gesturing to the groves and the small house behind him: this is it. home

connor: wow

hank: what do you say?

connor: hank, i-

hank: do you still wanna stay with me?

connor: i... i love you. but, i can’t. i’m so sorry

hank: shh. don’t be

connor: i just-

hank: stop. it’s fine, i love you, too

connor: i’m probably going to stay with nines for a while, until cecil’s okay

hank: that sounds great. you know where to find me if you get lonely

hank: *kisses him, feeling the breeze rustle his hair and the trees around him*

connor, smiling against his lips: you’re wonderful

hank: i’ll miss you

connor: i’ll miss you, too, my love

cole: are you coming!?

hank, chuckling: of course i am, you dork

cole: last one inside gets fed to a hydra

hank, watching as connor grows farther away: alright. alright, i’m coming. i’m home.


	2. ilomilo

gavin: look. i’m just saying, that seems a little overpriced for clay

tina: just pay him, you need it anyway

gavin: i guess *handing over the drachma* but you, sir, are a swindler

tina, grabbing his arm: let’s not fight anyone today, alright? today has to be perfect

gavin: why? what’s today?

tina: you’ll see

gavin: you know i don’t like secrets

tina: i’ll give you a hint... i’m going to see simon this afternoon

gavin: really? you think it’s time?

tina, nodding: i really hope so, if aphrodite has been hearing my prayers

gavin: well, good luck to you

tina: good luck to us

gavin, smiling: but mostly to you?

tina: obviously, idiot. do you need anything else?

gavin: i think we need bread for dinner

tina: are you going to call the baker a swindler?

gavin: shut up, i can be nice

gavin, elbow deep in a clay pot: *looks up when the door closes* hey! how did it go? tina? *waits* teen. *sighs, stops the wheel, dries his hands* tina?

tina, sitting on the floor, wiping tears from her face: i should be beheaded

gavin, dropping to his knees beside her, holding her while she cries: stop that. you’ll get nowhere wallowing like this

tina: it’s not fair

gavin: i know. but it’s not the end of the world. sometimes the gods just have a way of-

tina: what kind of a wife can’t bear children?

gavin: tina, stop. it’s okay

tina: it’s not! i’m useless. i can’t do anything for you

gavin: that’s not true

tina: my father was right, he should’ve let you marry my sister, she’s perfect

gavin: tina

tina: i’m awful. i’m so sorry

gavin: STOP

tina: i’m-

gavin, holding her face: you’re amazing. stop freaking out, everything is going to be fine

tina: i can’t do anything. i suck

gavin: we’ll find something for you. so, we won’t have children, who cares? i don’t

tina: what’s wrong with me? i don’t even love my own husband

gavin:

tina, crying harder: i’m sorry. it’s just, i haven’t known you for that long, and i only met you a few minutes before our marriage. i feel like i’m living with a stranger, and i can’t even do what i’m supposed to

gavin: well, you’re-

tina: i need some time to myself

gavin, clenching his jaw: okay. do you want me to leave?

tina: no, i will. you have to keep working

gavin, kissing her nose: come back to me. we’ll figure this out. i promise

tina, sniffling: okay

gavin: *snoozing*

tina: *climbs into bed*

gavin, yawning: hey. you’ve been gone awhile. how are you feeling

tina: *stares up at the ceiling*

gavin: tina?

tina, still staring: i’m going to sleep. then i want you to come with me

gavin: oh. okay

tina: it’s this way

gavin, wincing as water rises to his ankles: where are we going?

tina: you’ll see. *leads him to a small cluster of islands with glistening rocks*

gavin: what is this?

tina: i’m going to live here from now on. i wanted you to see it in case you want to visit

gavin: tina, what are you- *pauses, listening* what is that

tina: i have to be with them. i’m sorry

gavin, watching sirens clamber up onto the rocks: that’s insane. tina, can’t possibly think that-

chloe, laughing: aw, is he jealous?

north: disgusting

kara: is this him?

tina: yeah. this is my husband

chloe: we can eat him for you

north: or grind his bones up and feed them to alice

kara, wings stretching out wide: let’s just eat him, let alice sleep

gavin: the fuck you will

tina, pulling his arm: i have never loved you

gavin: stop saying that

tina: these girls, they understand me

gavin, covering his ears as north starts to sing: no they don’t, tina, they want to eat you *ducks as chloe flies over*

chloe, talons digging into gavin’s feet: listen. she’s my wife now. go back to your little hovel, or we’ll kill you

gavin: tina. this isn’t-

tina: don’t you want me to be happy?

gavin, sighing: of course i do

tina, kissing his cheek: i want you to be happy, too. you don’t love me either

gavin: i know

tina, giving him one last hug: you’re going to do great things. just not with me

gavin, wandering through the woods, mocking chloe: she’s my wife now. fucking what? take my wife, god damn sirens *kicks a rock* 

bush: *rustles* 

gavin: hello? who’s there?

bush: *silent*

gavin: huh. okay....

gavin, squinting: hello?

nines, hunched behind the bush: *gathering fruit*

gavin: uh... what are you doing?

nines: *stands*

gavin: *looks up in fear* 

nines, snakes rattling: *turns*

gavin: *quickly shuts his eyes as nines drops his cloak*

nines, dragging his claws against gavin’s neck, snakes nipping at his skin: what are you following me for?

gavin: i wasn’t 

nines: oh? are you sure? *fangs protruding* why don’t you open your eyes?

gavin: i can’t 

nines: why not

gavin, lying: uh. i’m blind

nines: really? so you can look at me, then

gavin: no i can’t

nines, snakes biting at his eyelids: come on, just look

gavin: no *sighing* what the fuck is happening today? first my wife leaves me for a bunch of sirens, now a gorgon is grabbing my dick

nines, letting go: sorry

More

nines: here. hold these

gavin, arms full of apples: why

nines: don’t worry about it *ties bandages around gavin’s eyes* come on

gavin: where? i can’t see

nines, sighing: oh my god *grabs his arm*

gavin, tripping over a snake: ew ew ew

nines: what?

gavin: snakes are disgusting and scaly

nines: *stopping abruptly*

gavin, sweating: not you! you’re great! totally not kidnapping me or anything. total stand up guy

nines: i will murder you

gavin: please don’t

gavin, dropping apples into a basket: okay. what else do you need?

nines: nothing. bye

gavin: what?

nines: they were heavy. you can go

gavin: are... are you serious?

nines: mhmm

gavin: okay great *blindly wanders off*

gavin, pulling off his blindfold: okay. let’s see... *looking around, through hundreds of statues* fuck how do i get of here *thinking about tina* there’s nothing for me at home. what am i doing? *turning around, retying the blindfolds* okay. this is crazy. i’m crazy

gavin: hey, listen

nines, sprawled out on the throne: what

gavin: have you ever dealt with sirens?

nines, setting his jaw: unfortunately 

gavin: they stole my wife

nines: yeah. she’s dead, then?

gavin: probably. i’m just. mad

nines: so? that’s not my problem

gavin: look. i’m gavin. let me stay

nines: no

gavin: i can learn how to be useful without seeing

nines: no

gavin: i’m good at pottery! i can make things!

nines: no

gavin: i’m amazing at catching rats! i can feed your snakes

nines: no

gavin, sighing: we can fuck

nines: ...go on

gavin, running his hands down his chest: i mean, i’m pretty good *flexes* not to brag or anything, but i exercise on a daily basis

nines, frowning: you’re weird

gavin, shaking his shoulders: a little

nines, standing: alright. you leave tomorrow 

gavin: what? but i-

nines: come on

gavin: what can i call you?

nines: φίδι

gavin: no

nines, sighing: then don’t call me anything

gavin: do you not want me to scream for you?

nines, pausing: netanyahu

gavin: oof that is a mouthful

nines: then why did you offer?

gavin: i don’t know, i’ve never seduced anyone before

gavin, pulling at his bandages: why do i have to keep this on?

nines, pushing him onto the bed: i don’t want you turning to stone with my dicks stuck in you

gavin: oh okay

nines: now, i-

gavin: wait did you say dicks?

nines: yes

gavin: like plural 

nines: yes

gavin, softly: oh

gavin: ack. uh, hey. hey dude, hey

nines, biting bruises into his neck: what?

gavin: tell your snakes to stop touching me

nines, smirking: you don’t like my babies?

gavin, pulling his head away: not when they’re in my nostrils

nines: *bites the inside of gavin’s thigh* 

gavin: oh, oh net.... netan.... uh

nines: you forgot my name already

gavin: yes. i’m sorry

nines: don’t be *chomp* i forgot yours, too

gavin: it’s-hngg- it’s gavin

nines: really? i’ve been calling you rat bastard in my head

gavin: okay *flinch* i’m gonna call you snake bitch

nines: i like that

gavin, eyes rolling back: god, what is that? 

nines: my tongue

gavin: why is it-

nines: *hiss*

gavin: oh right, snake bitch, heh

nines: want me to stop?

gavin: fuck no

gavin: that’s.... weird

nines: deal with it

gavin, ties curling: it’s... oh wow

nines: too weird?

gavin: no. no, i just need to uh-heh-get used to it

nines: *leans down to kiss him*

gavin, laughing: god your lips are scaly

gavin: what’s wrong?

nines: you don’t hear me complaining about your weird amount of body hair. shut up about my scales

gavin, kissing him again: okay. i think i’m good. you can move

nines: good

gavin: wait, what’s wrong with my body hair?

gavin, running his hand over nines’ back, feeling his wings: *slowly takes off his blindfold*

nines: *asleep on gavin’s chest, snakes snoring quietly*

gavin, mouth falling open: holy shit

nines, hand flying up to cover gavin’s eyes: what are you doing

gavin, smiling: just looking

nines: well stop, you’ll wake my babies

gavin: i just... i didn’t get to see you last night

nines: so?

gavin: you’re really beautiful

nines: you look like you crawled out of a pile of cerberus’ shit 

gavin: okay well that’s just mean

gavin, petting his snakes: i don’t know, i just wish i could see you

nines, sighing: okay *rolls out of bed*

gavin, keeping his eyes covered: no wait, i’m sorry! come back we can keep cuddling

nines: *rustling through things in the room*

gavin, sighing: damn it

nines, climbing back in bed: you’ve got thirty minutes before they get restless and start trying to eat each other

gavin, slowly opening his eyes: really? 

nines, eyes covered, snakes contained: are you going to ask questions, or are you going to fuck me?

gavin: damn okay

gavin, dragging his tongue over the scales on nines’ chest: god you’re amazing

nines, clawing at the sheets: you said snakes were gross

gavin: i was stupid yesterday. i love snakes so much

nines: oh?

gavin: you know what i mean

nines: do i?

gavin, blushing: shut it

gavin, panting: where are you going?

nines: snakes hungry *pant* gotta feed ‘em

gavin: okay *watches him from behind, admiring his wings and gazing at the snakes as he takes off his head wrap* damn

nines: what

gavin: even your ass is scaly

nines: shut UP

nines: are you coming or what?

gavin, sighing: yeah, just gotta put this back on *grabbing the bandages*

nines: well hurry up, the water will get cold

gavin: what?

nines: i drew a bath

gavin: you... you don’t want me to leave?

nines: why would i want that?

gavin, smiling: okay

nines: so... what all do you need for your pottery?

gavin, eating an apple: what?

nines: you said you do pottery. do you want to continue that?

gavin: yeah

nines: do you want to do it here?

gavin, taken aback: yeah

nines: okay... so do you need clay or

gavin: right yeah clay

nines, cloak trailing behind him: alright! i think we’ve got it all

gavin, bag full of supplies: thank you

nines, waving him off: don’t worry about it. we should get food while we’re out, i’m starving

gavin: do you eat mice or rats

nines: mice, usually

gavin: i was joking. ew

nines, gasping: that’s insane! nine drachma? for one loaf of bread? you, sir, are a swindler

gavin, realizing that nines is basically his soulmate: oh my god

gavin, looking up from his work: what is that? *listens* nines doesn’t sing. the fuck? *dries his hands, grabs a blindfold* babe? *walks through the large pillars, no longer needing to hold onto the walls, familiar with the house* you good, or? *bumps into someone* hey-

connor: *squeaks, falls to the floor, covering his eyes and head*

gavin: fucking shit- *covers his ears* what the f- owwww

connor: i’m sorry i’m so sorry

gavin, pulling his hand away, rubbing his fingers together: oh god my ears are bleeding what the fuck was that

connor, still on the ground: i didn’t know there would be humans in here. i’m so used to it just being netanyahu and i don’t have to be careful around him and i’m so sorry i didn’t know i didn’t-

nines: hey what’s-

gavin: i burst my fucking ear drums what is happening

nines, grinding up herbs and rubbing the paste against gavin’s ears: that’s connor. my brother

gavin, jaw popping: i didn’t know there were other gorgons

nines: there’s three. why don’t you read books

gavin: i don’t know HOW

connor: i really am sorry. i forget how loud i can be

gavin: why is that?

nines: he’s not as powerful

connor: the one time i turned someone to stone, they turned back to normal in five years 

gavin: people can do that?

nines: as long as they weren’t turned by me

connor: to make up for it, my voice can kill people. i try to be quiet, but you frightened me

gavin: huh. okay... why are you so freaked out by humans?

connor: *shivers*

nines: cecil. he turned someone in the middle of a city, and they flogged him for it. ripped off his wings

gavin: what?

nines: they would have crucified him if we didn’t go get him

gavin: that’s horrible. is he okay?

nines, sighing: define okay

connor: he’s a lotus-eater. he thinks he’s fine, but he’s not

gavin: i didn’t know it was such a problem

nines: society hates us. it’s awesome

connor: anyway. i couldn’t find it

nines: damn. i’ll keep researching

gavin: find what?

nines: don’t worry about it. dinner?

connor: that sounds wonderful

gavin, massaging nines’ shoulders: hey... earlier today, when connor said he couldn’t find-

nines, snakes asleep: don’t worry about it

gavin: see, but the more you say that, the more i freak out

nines: it’s for you

gavin: i don’t like surprises

nines: you’ll like this one

nines: where are we going?

gavin: i want you to know everything about me

nines: what? i thought i already did

gavin: well, yes. but, i want you to meet my wife

nines: didn’t you say she was taken by sirens?

gavin: yes

nines: so she might be dead?

gavin: most likely

gavin: but! if she isn’t, then i want you to meet her

nines: okay... sirens don’t like me

gavin: good thing you’ll just be meeting tina, then

nines: gavvy, i’m serious. sirens... sirens try to kill me. i can’t be near them

gavin: well, if they try anything, just turn ‘em to stone! then i can have my wife back

nines:

gavin: i’m kidding! obviously, i would never leave you *kisses his cheek* i just want you to meet her

nines: okay... but i’m serious. sirens-

gavin: oh my god stop worrying

gavin, staring out at the rocks: damn. maybe she really is dead

nines: baby, i’m so sorry

gavin: it’s okay *turning away from the sea* i needed closure anyway. i-

tina: gavin?

chloe, from the water behind them: φίδι

gavin, running to her: tina!

nines: fuck

gavin, wrapping his arms around her: oh my god you’re okay

tina, dropping bags of fruits and vegetables: of course i am. they take good care of me here

gavin: i was so worried

tina: it’s been years, gavin

gavin: i know. i think about you all the time

tina: i think about you, too

gavin: how have you been?

tina: wonderful. these women really understand me, and love me for who i am

gavin: that’s great! i’m so happy for you

tina: what about you? how are you?

gavin: i’m... i’m amazing. i actually, uh, i brought someone for you to meet

tina: really?

gavin: yeah! i, uh, i’ve been seeing someone. but he’s a little scary, so just to warn you

tina, smirking: he?

gavin, blushing: yeah

tina: what makes him scary?

gavin: uh... he’s a uh... a gorgon

tina: no shit, for real? like an actual gorgon?

gavin: yeah

tina: that’s so cool!

gavin, smiling: yeah? oh awesome, i was really worried you’d be afraid of him

tina: oh, dude, no. whatever makes you happy, gavin

gavin: okay! awesome, well he’s- nines? *looks around* he was just here a second ago. i don’t-

tina: *points out at the rocks*

kara, north, alice: *all stone*

chloe: *arm outstretched, mouth hanging open in shock*

nines: *clawing at her stone hand wrapped around his throat trying to free himself, snakes hissing*

gavin: *covers his ears as tina starts screaming*

tina, clinging to chloe’s feet: oh my god. oh my god

gavin, eyes shut, pulling on chloe’s fingers until they snap off: okay. okay okay okay. okay

nines: *falls backwards into the water, coughing harshly, snakes screaming*

gavin, to tina: are you okay?

tina, crawling to nines, still sobbing: take me with them

gavin, pulling on her: tina, fucking, stop

nines, covering his eyes: get *cough* get away from me

tina, pulling his hands away from his eyes: take me with them

gavin: tina-

tina, scratching at nines’ eyes: take-

gavin: *drops to his knees beside tina*

nines: i’m so sorry

gavin: what happened?

nines: they just *cough* they grabbed me. i couldn’t-

gavin, running his hands over tina’s face, now stone: what did you do

gavin: *falls backwards onto the bed*

nines, leaning against a pillar: you okay?

gavin, sighing: no. no, nines, i’m not. you turned my wife to stone

nines, angry: well, i said i’m sorry

gavin, sitting up: what’s your problem? why are you acting like that?

nines: i just... i don’t understand why you’re mad at me

gavin, scoffing: why i’m mad? you turned-

nines: we’ve been together for five years, gavvy. you were married to her for two months, and yet, you’re mad at *me*. i don’t get it

gavin, falling back onto the bed: you wouldn’t

nines: what is that supposed to mean?

gavin: just forget it

nines: gavin, i’m-

gavin: i said forget it. i don’t care anymore

nines, arms folded: i don’t believe you. we need to talk about this

gavin: no we don’t. you’re right, i shouldn’t be mad at you. i’m sorry

nines: no, you’re lying. please don’t lie to me, i want to talk

gavin: no. i’m great. come over here and distract me, i’ll be even better

nines: what?

gavin, holding up the blanket: just come fuck me and i’ll be okay *pats the bed* come on

nines: i don’t-

gavin: nines, really?

nines: *slowly crawls into bed*

gavin: *kisses him*

nines: *relaxes a bit, climbs on top of him*

gavin: i’m sorry

nines: i am, too

gavin: we done fighting?

nines, kissing his neck: mhmm

gavin, eyes shut tight, reaching up to take off his blindfold: oh yeah, right there

nines, pausing: what are you doing?

gavin: living a little dangerously

nines: don’t do that. i don’t like that

gavin, sighing: you don’t like anything, do you?

nines: it’s not... safe to do that

gavin: i don’t care

nines: okay. i’ll.. i’ll cover mine

gavin, grabbing his hands: don’t. i want to feel alive

nines: you don’t feel alive just by being with me?

gavin: not when you’re acting crazy. not when you- never mind

nines, angry: when i what? turn your wife to stone?

gavin: god, here we go. quit being a bitch

nines: i’m not! you’re being mean! i didn’t mean to do that, it was an accident. stop being mad at me for something i can’t control

gavin: you don’t get it

nines: so help me understand! you barely knew her!

gavin: you know what? fuck you. maybe i want you to turn me to stone, too, so i never have to deal with this anymore

nines:

gavin: what? you’re not gonna talk now? what if i just opened my eyes? huh?

nines: 

gavin: you wouldn’t care, would you? you don’t care about me

nines:

gavin: if i was stone, i bet that would be so good for you! you could go back to living alone, never having to worry about anyone but yourself ever again

nines:

gavin: god, your life would be so much better without me, wouldn’t it? do it, then. get rid of me

gavin: go ahead, i’ll make it easy for you *opens his eyes*

nines, snakes hissing: *sinks his claws into gavin’s eyes sockets*

gavin, jolting upright: baby? *panicking* baby? nines

nines, quickly crossing to the bedside: you’re awake, thank god

gavin, grabbing his hands: what-

nines: i’m so, so sorry. i don’t know what happened, but i couldn’t stop until they were gone, i had to be sure

gavin: what?

nines: i can’t lose you. i can’t. i couldn’t fix them, but you would’ve died if i hadn’t, gavvy

gavin, reaching up to touch his face, his eye sockets empty and hollow: my eyes... 

nines: i’m so sorry. i was so afraid you weren’t going to wake up

gavin: i was... asleep?

nines: i tried to feed you through this tube, but it wasn’t working, and i thought that you were going to starve

gavin, sticking a finger in his eye socket: i don’t have eyes. i don’t have eyelids

nines, tearing up: no. i’m sorry

gavin: they’re empty

nines: yeah

gavin: why did you do that?

nines: i can’t lose you, i love you too much. i saw your eyes for the first time ever and it scared me. i’m so sorry

gavin, remembering: i saw... i saw your eyes

nines: yeah

gavin, reaching out: they’re beautiful

nines: i-

gavin, smiling: you said you love me

nines: what?

gavin: you love me

nines: i... yes. of course i do

gavin: i love you

nines: oh. oh wow

gavin: hey, shh. why are you crying?

nines: i don’t know. i’m just feeling a lot of things

gavin: me too. good things

gavin: ah yes! perfect! back to my pottery wheel

nines: stop

gavin: ahhhhh, yes, how i’ve missed the joy of carving new vases and pots

nines: i hate you

gavin: oh wait, what is this!? *bumps into the wheel* oh right I CAN’T SEE

nines, naked, biting his lip: come on

gavin, pretending to read an old tome, hand resting on nines’ thigh: oh? do you need something

nines, adjusting his legs, angling his hips: yes please

gavin: you got it, baby *arm spasms and smacks him in the face*

nines: what the fuck are you doing

gavin: oh!!!! i’m sorry!!!! was that not your dicks?????? oh!!!! it’s just that-

nines: i HATE you

gavin: it’s just that i can’t see anything!!!!! *grabs a snake* what’s this? feels like your cocks to me

nines: leave them ALONE

gavin, leaning over the railing: ah, such a lovely evening

nines, coming up behind him, pressing his hips to gavin’s ass, kissing his temple: hello, my love

gavin: hi. here let me turn around so i can kiss you properly *flips forward over the railing and into the water* FUCK YOU

gavin, leaning on nines’ leg: hey asshole. you have to feed me grapes

nines: why

gavin, gesturing to his eye holes: why do you think

nines, sighing: fine *pats his lap* but only because i love you

gavin: and because you ate my eyeballs

nines: you’re such a brat

gavin: GRAPES!

connor, hank trailing behind him: i have to talk to you!

nines: oh?

gavin, whispering: who is that? i can’t see anything

nines: i know you idiot, it’s connor

connor: the alchemist! a dryad-

gavin: he smells bad

nines: it’s not him he brought someone else in here

gavin: describe them to me, i can’t see

nines: no *to connor* you have to be more specific!

gavin: oh my god tell me what they look like

nines: shut up or i’ll rip something else out of you

nines, face down on the bed: ughhhhhhh

gavin: hey. why were you so mean in there? why don’t you want to help them?

nines: i don’t want to see cecil

gavin: really? *sinking down onto the bed beside him* i don’t think that’s why

nines: i don’t know. i’m tired

gavin: i actually... want to talk to you about that potion thing anyway

nines: it’s more of a concoction 

gavin: i don’t care. i just... if it works... do you think it could help tina?

nines, sitting up: gavin...

gavin: i just... i hate knowing that she’s just a statue, you know?

gavin: i overreacted, sure, but she doesn’t deserve to be stuck like that

nines: no... no one does

gavin, kissing his nose: wanna help them? i’ve been meaning to ask you when i could meet cecil anyway

nines, sighing: okay. okay, yeah, let’s go

gavin, watching nines take cecil’s blood: hey... baby?

nines: yeah?

gavin: why don’t... why don’t we ever talk about that?

nines: about what?

gavin: about you outliving me

nines: 

allen, whistling: damn

cecil: wow! how are all of you so bad at communicating with each other?

nines, driving the knife deeper: shut up

cecil, squeezing allen’s hand: i’m just saying, cain and i talk about that all the time..... owwww

allen: do we really?

cecil: i don’t fucking know

gavin, watching allen carrying cecil around the room: so... we gonna talk?

nines: it’s kind of... complicated?

gavin: no it’s not *hand resting on nines’ arm* please talk to me

nines: i’m working on it

gavin: oh what? i’m already pretty old, baby

nines: i’m trying

gavin: you’re trying?

nines, sighing: connor and i have been trying to find what causes immortality for years, gavvy. since i first realized how much i cared about you. we’re getting close, but... nothing yet

gavin: you... you’d want me to be immortal?

nines: yes

gavin: and when i first met connor, and he said he didn’t find it, he meant...

nines: some fruit i sent him for. a group of nymphs claiming immortality. i don’t think that was real, anyway

gavin: oh. what if i don’t want that? what if i want to die, eventually?

nines: obviously, i’m not going to make you do anything, or decide anything anytime soon *kisses him* if we find something, i’ll let you know. and if not, or if you don’t want it, i’ll be right by your side until the gods take you

gavin, tearing up: oh okay

nines, watching connor and hank walk out of the cave together: do you think it’ll work?

gavin: i hope so. hank seems like a good guy

nines: yeah... yeah he does

cecil: *loud crash* ohhhhhhhh that’s what that does

nines, sighing: guess we’re babysitting

cecil: do it! balls to the wall!

nines: what does that even mean?

allen, holding out a lotus flower: i don’t know

nines, pouncing: where the fuck were you keeping this? you can’t have it

cecil: you guys are terrible fathers

nines: WE’RE NOT-

connor: *sinks to sit on the dirt floor, setting the box and vial in front of him*

nines, cautiously: you didn’t stay with hank?

connor: no

cecil: why-

connor: i don’t want to talk about it

gavin: did it work?

connor: *nods*

gavin, looking to nines: holy shit

gavin: *blows the dust onto tina’s statue*

tina, wrapping her arms around him: oh my god! what happened? everything was so crazy

chloe, falling backwards: what? where’s the φίδι?

gavin: i didn’t bring him

tina: thank you. i-

gavin, holding a hand up: i want to say something

gavin: i never loved you, and you never loved me. i accept that now. i was stupid before, and i had this weird attachment to you. i would like to keep visiting, and for us to be friends

tina: gavin, i would love that

gavin, to chloe: you can’t just attack gorgons like that

chloe, wings flapping: he started-

gavin: nope. he didn’t. and if i’m gonna keep being friends with tina, he’s gotta come with me

chloe: ugh

tina: i’ll talk to them. thank you *another hug* hey what happened to your-

gavin: i’ll see you later, then!

gavin, kicking his toes through the sand: describe what it looks like

nines: the beach. the sky is blue, everything’s warm. your skins kind of red from the sun

gavin, smiling: nice. i wish i could see it

nines: i know *brushes hair away from his face* i actually set something up

gavin: really?

nines, leading him to it: yeah. there’s a blanket, some wine, candles

gavin: wow *sinking to the blanket* are we going to watch the sunset?

nines: you can’t-

gavin: let me pretend okay

gavin, laying against nines’ chest: it’s beautiful

nines, looking down at his face: yes. it really is

gavin: i love you. thank you for this

nines: ten years is a long time

gavin: yeah. i’m surprised i don’t hate you yet

nines: please, if anything, i should hate you

gavin: why?

nines: you’re fucking annoying

gavin: shut up, you love me

nines, kissing his forehead: i do

gavin, rolling onto his stomach, folding his arms on nines’ chest: don’t you think it’s crazy?

nines: what’s crazy?

gavin: that you kidnapped me, and i’m still here

nines, rolling his eyes: i didn’t kidnap you

gavin: i’m joking

nines: good *runs his hands under gavin’s chiton* you wanna take this off?

gavin: god, yeah *kisses his neck*

nines: you’re good at that

gavin: surprising since i can’t see, huh?

nines: it’s been YEARS. LET IT GO.

gavin, biting his lip, straddling nines: i love you

nines, chuckling: you say that a lot

gavin, rolling his hips: it’s true. i just want you to hear it

nines, pulling gavin’s face to kiss him: i don’t need to hear it. i know

gavin: i just-

nines: shh. i love you, too

nines: i have something for you

gavin, half asleep, snuggled under the blanket: oh? is it more wine

nines, reaching into the basket: it’s... a little different

gavin: what is it?

nines: you don’t have to take this if you don’t want it, but i want you to know that it’s there

gavin, sitting up: what is it? 

nines, placing a bottle in his hands: ambrosia.

gavin: what?

nines: the gods drink it to grant them immortality *kisses gavin’s cheek* i found it, gavvy

gavin, mouth falling open: baby... i’m... wow

nines: ten years is a long time, and i want to be with you for as long as i can. but you’ll leave me eventually, and i can’t... i can’t live without you *swallows* please say something

gavin: i... nines... this is insane

nines: i know. and you don’t have to-

gavin: *drinks the whole thing*

nines, tearing up: gavvy

gavin, wiping his mouth: i love you. i won’t ever leave you

nines: oh my god

gavin: kiss me

nines, sobbing: okay

cecil: it’s hot. let’s leave

nines: no, he needs closure. we have to be here for him

allen: we could’ve stayed behind! cees and i have our own stuff going on back in sarpedon

gavin: you both complain so much, just let him do this

nines, holding gavin’s hand: he deserves to be happy, like the rest of us

cecil: well, yeah, but why do we have to be here for it?

allen, picking an olive: it’s hot out here

cecil: that’s what i said!

gavin and nines: oh my god you’re so annoying

connor: *knocks*

hank, pulling connor into a hug: oh my god

connor: how are you?

hank: i’m doing okay. much better, seeing you

connor, pulling away: how’s cole?

hank, scratching his neck: cole is... cole is good. he’s got two kids now

connor: really? has it been that long?

hank: yeah..

connor: okay *deep breath* i have never stopped loving you. i understand that it’s been a long time, and i’ll leave if you want me to-

hank: no. please stay. talk to me

connor: okay. ambrosia

hank: what?

connor: the gods drink it to make them immortal

hank: oh con...

cecil: no you have to pick them up

allen: i hate this game

connor: well, it’s knucklebones, cain. this is for children

allen: well it’s confusing and i hate it

hank: don’t look at me! cole hasn’t used this since he was a baby

allen: then why are we playing it?

hank: you wanted a game to play!

allen: well, it’s not my fault that forever is fucking boring. we might as well go back to-

connor: no! no more lotuses!

cecil: we should have an orgy

allen: hell yeah i’m down 

hank and connor: NO

gavin: baby? you not playing?

nines, leaning on a pillar: no. i’m okay to watch them argue

gavin, wrapping his arms around nines’ torso: yeah? 

nines: yeah *sighs, content* this is a good life

gavin: what makes you say that?

nines: i have you. i love you

gavin, grinning: you say that a lot

nines, kissing him: i just want you to hear it

allen: okay seriously? blindfold’s coming off. fuck it

connor: NO

cecil: let him! now it’s a party!

hank: oh my god stop shouting!

cecil: try and stop us! take it off! take it off! take it off!

gavin, giggling: you know, you should eat their eyes, too, just to make it even

nines: *frowns*

gavin: i’m kidding. if you ever ate anyone else’s eyes i would leave you

nines: no you wouldn’t

gavin, kissing him again: no. no, i wouldn’t. 


	3. xanny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one's a bit fuckier than the rest

fowler, hooves clacking on the pavement: okay. i think we need to talk about these god damn nymphs

chris: I HATE ‘EM

ben: they’re disgusting! fucking assholes coming through and stealing our shit

allen: maybe they-

fowler: oh my god nobody asked you

allen: well, i’m just saying that-

chris: hey, listen *pulls him aside* we’ve all been talking. you have to stop chiming in on our meetings

allen, clearing his throat: uh... why? i can provide insight if you all would listen to me

chris: look, it’s jeffrey’s word, not mine

allen: i... i studied for-

chris, sighing: no one really cares

allen: that’s bull

chris: yeah. i don’t really agree with it, but you know... *looks back at fowler* boss’ orders

allen: okay... can i at least tell you my ideas? you can relay them to him? i really think i can help

chris: i mean... yeah, if you feel like you need to

allen: *glare*

chris: dude, don’t look at me like that it’s freaky

allen: it’s NOT 

chris: yeah it is, you’re eyes are like... creepy

allen: oh my god

chris: i was thinking, maybe if we put something in the jars, the nymphs will stop stealing them

fowler, eating an apple: go on

chris: they’ve always got honey in them, so the nymphs know what to steal. maybe we should put the honey in something else. throw them off their rhythm

fowler: wow. that’s an astute observation, miller! excellent work *to perkins* spread word. stop collecting honey in the same jars

perkins: sure

ben: damn, chris. great thinking

fowler: i’m going to have to promote you for brilliant thinking like that

allen: i said that last week

fowler: alright! assignments for this week *hooves clacking* miller, you’re on watch for the pier. collins, you’re trading. perkins, where’s perkins?

chris: he went scouting last night and didn’t come back

fowler, sighing: fantastic. allen?

allen, excitedly: yes!

fowler, flipping through the list: go find perkins

allen: what? i thought i could-

fowler: are you raising your voice at me right now?

allen, slowly backing off: no...

fowler: then go

allen, skipping rocks, intentionally not yelling loudly: richard? perkins? *sarcastically quiet* oh no come back where are you *spots chris on the pier, moving back into the woods so chris won’t see him* oh,,, perkins? i’m looking for you everywhere!! why can’t i find you

allen: *trips, stumbles backwards onto his ass* what the fuck? *goes to stand, gasping a little when he sees perkins, laying on the ground* oh fuck. oh shit *checks his pulse* oh my god. fucking what do i- *passes out*

allen, waking up, head throbbing: oh my god

cecil, covering his mouth with his hand: shh

allen, sweating: who are you

cecil, snakes hissing: i said shh

allen, shutting his eyes tight: oh my god. you’re.. you’re a

cecil: shut up or i’ll kill you

allen: *nods quickly*

cecil, mumbling to himself: this is fine. everything’s fine *rustling through things* i’m good. i’m fine *to allen* don’t fucking move

allen, realizing that his hooves are bound together: *nods again*

cecil: okay... *smacks his own face* we’re awake. we’re good. we’re fine.

allen: *slowly opens one eye to watch him from behind*

cecil, trying to figure out how to use a bow: okay... easy... *arrow comes unknocked* fuck. uh, well, okay, i can-

allen, quickly closing his eyes: the string has to be tightened

cecil, inches from his face: what?

allen, ignoring the snakes nipping at his horns: the bow. you have to tighten the strings

cecil: oh... i don’t- heh- i don’t know how to do that

allen, carefully: i could... i could show you

cecil: could you just do it for me?

allen: that too

cecil: okay, so do it *hands him the bow*

allen: uh... won’t i die?

cecil: what? oh. i can... hang on *ties a blindfold around his eyes* okay, we’re good

allen: *slowly opens his eyes*

cecil: *eyes covered, snakes blindfolded, blood dripping from his hands and mouth*

allen: oh

allen, handing the bow back: okay, you should be good now

cecil, pushing it back: do you know how to use it?

allen, warily: yes

cecil: alright *starts untying his hooves* you’re gonna be really helpful for me today, satyr

allen: oh... okay... what do you need me to do?

cecil, pulling him to the edge of the makeshift wooden platform, overlooking allen’s village: okay. see that big guy down there?

allen: fowler?

cecil: mhm. that’s their leader

allen: i know

cecil, nudging him forward: shoot his fucking throat

allen: oh my god why

cecil: we live in a society where centaurs are okay, and can have their own village and their own traditions and customs

allen: yeah?

cecil: but any other creature is cast aside like some worthless demon

allen, thinking about how badly fowler treats him: yeah. yeah, you’re right

allen: i don’t know if i can... shoot him

cecil, frantic: think about it! have you ever experienced oppression?

allen: yes

cecil: by who? centaurs or humans?

allen: uh... both

cecil: fucking exactly! *grabs his arms, aims the bow* lets kill them all

allen: W H Y

cecil, snakes hissing: just do it. do it. do it

allen: i can’t... i-

cecil, tongue darting out, ghosting over his ear: do it. do it. kill him

allen: lets do something else

cecil: no. do it

allen, setting the bow down: lets not commit murder. let’s... go do something. get drunk

cecil, hopping down from the platform and into the tree: oh my god never mind

allen, watching the leaves rustle: uh... *scrambles backwards on the platform* okay.. how do i... *looks over the side* oh god that’s high. okay

cecil, climbing back onto the platform, wiping blood from his mouth: okay. i think we’re good now

allen, staring at him in horror: why do you have so many teeth

cecil: still wanna get drunk? i know a great little taverna. we can be there in time for symposium

allen, following close behind him, hand fisted in his chiton: it’s loud in here

cecil, shrugging: they know how to party

allen: yeah... but it’s-

cecil: markus! dude hey *pulling on allen’s arm* come on, you have to meet markus he’s awesome

allen: ack- okay, slow down, yeesh

allen, wide eyed: wow... you’re-

markus, leaning on the bar top, pouring wine: a dryad. rare in mount pelion, i know. but, with all the damn centaurs, no one will find us out here. honey?

allen, recognizing the jar: *laughs* hell yeah, sure

markus, dropping mice on the bar top: go nuts

cecil: *tears into them*

allen, jaw hanging open: how long has this been here? i’ve lived with centaurs my whole life, and i’ve never seen it

cecil: *tries to talk around a mouthful of mice flesh*

markus: don’t hurt yourself, gorgon

allen: gross

markus: you get used to him. anyway, jericho’s been here forever, but not many people see it. we’ve got a couple wards up, so you can’t see it unless you’re close. to those that pass by, my taverna looks like a mountain

cecil: i’m out-

markus: i have more mice, idiot

allen: what do you do?

simon: i work as a mid-wife out in athens. humans are hateful, sure, but they have no idea how to safely give birth, and i’m not heartless enough to let them suffer

allen: they let you? 

simon: i just take a physical form *solidifies*

allen: how do you do that?

simon, spectral again: it’s just something you learn with experience. i’m a shade, so i can manipulate the air around me to make me appear solid

allen: oh, so you...

simon: died? yeah. i was human once, so i’m a bit more sympathetic than the others here

allen: why did you leave the underworld?

simon: i met a cute dryad, that shall remain nameless

markus, yelling: baby! come watch cecil rip out this mouses’ throat! it’s gnarly!

simon, sighing: i’ve seen it, darling *under his breath* unfortunately

allen: you guys are a fun group

simon: we had a siren with us, but she ran off to be with her wives

allen: wives?

simon: yeah, some harem, i don’t know *sigh* our numbers are dwindling

allen, sipping wine: what do you guys even do?

cecil, slamming his fists on the bar: murder!

allen: what?

simon: NOT THAT

simon: jericho is a safe haven for the abnormal. any creature, witch, outcast. everyone is welcome in our midst

markus: we... eliminate those who want us gone. those who oppress the creatures they view as lesser than them

allen: that’s actually kind of cool

markus: liberators of greece, we call ourselves 

simon: if only we were stronger. we’ve been trying to figure out how to eliminate the centaurs of mount pelion for years

allen: cecil killed them earlier, didn’t he?

cecil, throwing back wine: nah. stoned em for a bit

allen: oh. but... blood?

cecil: i are the dead one

allen: perkins?

cecil: small, kind of bitchy

allen: definitely perkins

cecil: the rest are statues right now

allen: that’s good right? they can’t do anything now

cecil, angry: if it lasted

allen: what?

simon: cecil is the least powerful gorgon. everyone he turns goes back to normal after a few months

cecil: it’s ASS

markus: yeah it is

allen: could you get a more powerful gorgon? to turn them completely?

markus and simon: *slowly turning to cecil*

cecil: absolutely not

markus: it would be so helpful. you would-

cecil: no

simon: just imagine how quickly we could-

cecil: no

allen: what is happening

markus: cecil is our little angry assassin. our literal and metaphorical snake in the grass

simon: but he’s bad at killing people quietly

markus: and at making people stay statues

cecil: hey-

simon: but, you’re right. if we had a more powerful gorgon in our ranks... we wouldn’t have to kill anyone at all! they could just stay stone

cecil, standing: i don’t talk to him

simon: but if you did, we-

cecil, downing the rest of his wine: come find me when you’ve got an actual assignment. i’m not discussing this

markus: great

simon: i’m sorry

markus: it’s fine... i’ll wait for him to calm down before i go after him

allen: well... who are you talking about?

simon, whispering: φίδι

allen, blinking as the taverna falls silent: what?

markus: legend says that one look into his eyes, and your heartbeat stops in a millisecond

simon: even if you don’t see his eyes, his snakes will turn your blood to stone, and you’ll die on the spot

allen: damn

markus: he’s venomous. doesn’t even have to look at you. one bite and *slices throat* 

simon: foaming at the mouth, convulsing. he’s terrifying

allen, whispering to avoid the gaze of everyone in the taverna, still deadly silent: so why don’t you go looking for him

simon: no one knows where he is, besides cecil

markus: no one that’s lived to talk about it, that is

allen: so... you need cecil to go get him?

simon: it would be detrimental to our cause. we could stop senselessly killing, murdering. their deaths would be quicker, more humane

allen: and cecil knows how to find him?

markus, nodding: cecil has seen his eyes and lived. gorgon’s can’t hurt each other

allen: i can talk to him

markus, laughing: cecil is the most stubborn bastard i have ever met

allen: i studied decisiveness and debates for ten years

simon: you can try. he’s an asshole, though. and he’s pissed

allen: got more mice?

markus: of course

allen, smirking: give me five minutes

cecil, tongue flicking out to sniff the air: you have food?

allen, getting really close: i do

cecil: so give it

allen, holding the mouse up where he can’t reach: you should go get the other gorgon. it would help them

cecil: fuck you

allen: you owe me one

cecil: fuck off

allen: *grabs a fistful of snakes*

cecil: *whimpers*

allen: you kidnapped me from my home, and you brought to this place i’m unfamiliar with

cecil: i don’t owe you-

allen: i’m offering to help you. you want to take the centaurs out? you can’t do that without the other gorgon

cecil, wriggling to get out of his grasp, failing miserably: fuck you

allen: you want to?

cecil, stilling: ...what?

allen: i know guys like you. there are few things that you can resist. food, sex. you get that gorgon, and you can have both

cecil, sneering: you couldn’t handle me

allen: no, sweetheart *leaning to whisper in his ear* you couldn’t handle *me*

cecil: *whines*

allen, letting go of his snakes and tossing the mouse into the woods: think it over. let me know when you want to head out

markus: you’re an interesting guy

allen: hey, a group of people that doesn’t treat me like shit? i’ll help you all

simon: seriously?

allen: you’re literally the only people i have ever met that haven’t given me shit for being mostly goat

markus: that sucks

allen: yeah, big time

simon: you want to be a part of jericho? we’ve got pendants!

allen: yeah, sure

markus: you have to take the oath and do some absinth

allen: that’s fine

simon: i like you already

cecil, stomping back inside: okay. i’ll go

allen: took you long enough

cecil: i had some... stuff to take care of, first. we can get started. but, you have to-

markus: he’s got the pendant already

cecil: seriously? that was quick

allen: getting kidnapped wasn’t so bad, after all

cecil, stepping over every individual rock and stick on the path: i’m fine. we’re fine. this is fine.

allen: how can you do that if your eyes are covered, don’t you need to see where you’re stepping?

cecil, tongue darting out: relying on smell. i’m fine. we’re fine.

allen, eyes narrowing: you talk to yourself a lot. why?

cecil: don’t worry about it *to himself* you’re fine. it’s fine. you’re fine.

allen, ducking under a branch: what took you so long to come back inside

cecil: i’m fine. you’re fine. i’m fine. it’s fine.

allen: you were jerking off weren’t you

cecil: no

allen: really? ‘cause you were gone awhile, and i kind of get the sense that you’re into me

cecil, mumbling: i’m fine. it’s fine. it’s- *to allen* fuck you. give me the bag

allen, warily: okay... *passes it*

cecil, shoving a mouse into his mouth: *jumps over a log*

allen, gagging at the sound of it’s skull squishing in his mouth: i hate that

cecil: good *swallows* get used to it

allen: well, i-

cecil: look, we’ve got a long way to go. want to just be quiet?

allen: huh. i guess

allen: so... this uh... guy

cecil: what happened to being quiet

allen: *shrugs*

cecil, sighing: φίδι?

allen: yeah. what’s his deal

cecil: i don’t know

allen: you seem to-

cecil: i’m fine. it’s fine.

allen: you’re like, a psycho

cecil: yes. i’m fine. you’re fine. we’re fine.

allen, stepping over snakes: oh damn. this is... they’re everywhere

cecil: welcome to sarpedon. we’re fine. it’s snakey here

allen: i can see that. are you from here?

cecil: 

allen: okay... should i not ask personal questions?

cecil: 

allen: okay, i’ll shut up. god

allen: i thought you rely on scent

cecil: you have to wear this in here *tightening the blindfold* trust me

allen: okay. but why?

cecil: φίδι doesn’t wear them. you’d die

allen, sweating: oh

cecil: and relax. you’re fine. we’re fine. i’m fine. he can smell fear

allen: OH

cecil, grabbing a fistful of mice: hey

nines, floating on his back in the water, completely naked, staring up at the cave ceiling: hey

cecil: i brought food

nines, shutting his eyes: i can smell it

cecil: you want it?

nines: kind of

cecil: well hurry up and come inside, idiot

allen, bouncing on his hooves, whispering: they said he was terrifying

cecil: i’m fine. we’re fine. don’t worry about him. all that shit is mostly just fear. he’s an idiot

nines: who is this?

cecil: allen

allen: actually my name is cain

cecil: no it’s not

nines, cutting into a cooked mouse: i’m not... going to even entertain the idea

cecil, biting the head off a live mouse: i know. they made me ask anyway. you don’t have to

allen, frowning: i mean... they kind of asked us to convince you

nines: and yet i remain unconvinced, mortal

allen: you could at least-

nines: no. i won’t *to cecil* i’m tired of hearing about your jericho

cecil: i know

nines: so why do you keep coming here?

cecil: i don’t know

nines: you’re impossible. you’re worse than connor

cecil: no i’m not

nines, standing: thanks for this

cecil: yeah, whatever

nines: what’s my rule, cees?

cecil, sighing: you don’t leave the cave for anything other than food

nines: and why is that?

cecil, from memory: lore speaks your name with feared reverence, and you intend to keep it that way

nines: exactly *leaning over allen* mind your feet. my mambas get vicious

cecil, calling after him as he walks away: i’m sleeping here tonight

nines: i literally could not give less of a fuck

allen, cautiously curious: *lifts up his bandage to watch nines walk away* huh

cecil, throwing blankets on the floor and kicking snakes out of the way: it’s fine. i’m fine. we’re fine.

allen, sinking to sit on the blankets, ignoring the hissing snakes: why don’t you have wings?

cecil: what?

allen: φίδι has wings, why don’t you?

cecil: you looked at him?

allen: at his back, yeah

cecil, sighing: i just don’t have them. don’t ask again

allen, scooting over so cecil can lay down: do i have to keep my eyes covered?

cecil: unless you want to be stone for a month

allen: fair point

cecil, under his breath: i’m fine.

allen, gasping: i figured you out! hah!

cecil: what?

allen: you only do that when you’re not eating

cecil: do what?

allen: you talk to yourself! you keep telling yourself you’re fine, but you stop when you’re eating

cecil: no i don’t. i’m fine.

allen: you’re obviously not fine, you’re crazy

cecil: you’re crazy. let me sleep

allen: i hope you know the deal is off

cecil: what?

allen: the deal. φίδι wasn’t convinced, he’s not coming back with us, so...

cecil, rolling over: are you serious?

allen: yeah. you fine now?

cecil: god fucking damn it. every fucking month

allen: what?

cecil: markus makes me come out here every month. i’ve stopped trying to convince netanyahu because its the same every time. he says no, i go back to jericho, and markus gives me shitty contracts as punishment. i’m fine

allen: oh... that sucks

cecil: yeah, it does. i was going to just not go this month, but you tried to convince me, and i thought, fuck it! i’m fine, why not? you know? this guys wants to screw? sure! why the fuck not? *sigh* but now you’re... ugh- never mind *rolls onto his side*

allen: oh. huh

cecil: whatever. i’m done with jericho anyway

allen: really?

cecil: i’ve been working for them since before markus was born. i’m over it. i’ll go back to what i do best

allen: and what’s that?

cecil: not your business

allen: yeesh, fine. i’m just trying to be nice

cecil, rolling back over: nice? you blackmailed me with sex to make me come out here with you, and now you’re trying to be nice?

allen: well, i- get your snakes off me

cecil: i’m fine. it’s fine. we’re fine. *shushes his snakes* stop it. it’s fine.

allen: are you talking to them?

cecil: what?

allen: when you talk to yourself. are you talking to your snakes?

cecil: no. but, i don’t talk to myself

allen: you’re obnoxious. and a liar. you know exactly what you’re doing, why won’t you tell me?

cecil: i’m fine. it’s fine.

allen: fuck this. good night.

allen, eyes open beneath his blindfold, ignoring the snakes wrapping around his feet: get off of me

cecil, pressed up against allen’s side, face underneath allen’s arm: *loud snore*

allen, sighing: dude, seriously. off *nudges him with his elbow*

cecil: *tired grumble*

allen, nudging him again: wake up, and get off of me

cecil, snakes hissing, rolling forward to climb onto allen’s chest: why?

allen, face hot: you were all up on me

cecil, leaning forward, snakes grazing allen’s forehead: is that a problem?

allen: i mean kind of, yeah

cecil: what are you gonna do? yell at me?

allen: no. i’ll calmly tell you to get off of me

cecil, smirking: make me

allen: don’t play this game with me, snake

cecil: oh, so it is a game *leans down to allen’s throat* i like games

allen: you’re not talking to yourself anymore

cecil: never was

allen: you were though. you-

cecil: are you really backing out of our little deal? what if i talk to φίδι one last time? i can convince him

allen: you didn’t even try yesterday

cecil, tongue flicking out to lick allen’s neck: i didn’t want you yesterday

allen: oh

cecil, sitting upright, grinding down against him: so?

allen: yeah, fuck it, okay

cecil: good *smashes their mouths together, immediately shoving his tongue down allen’s throat*

allen, gasping: *runs his hands blindly up cecil’s back, pushing the chiton over his shoulder*

cecil: *pulls back, moving down to allen’s neck*

allen, breathless, squeezing his ass: god *tilts his head, giving access to his neck* god damn

cecil: mhmm *sinks his teeth into allen’s neck, hard*

allen, shoving him off: what the fuck? oww

cecil, mouth dripping blood: sorry

allen, applying pressure to his neck: you cut my fucking jugular. what’s wrong with you?

cecil: i’m fine, now. i’m fine. we can keep-

allen: what the fuck is your deal? why do you keep doing that? i don’t get it

cecil: i’m fi-

allen: no. tell me

cecil: i can’t... yeah, sure, okay. i talk to my snakes

allen: why?

cecil: i don’t know! when i don’t, i do... that!

allen: what?

cecil: shit like this *spits blood on the floor* if i don’t talk to them i go all crazy and hurt someone

allen: you’re insane

cecil: i know, okay?

allen: why... why do you do that?

cecil: i don’t know

allen, wincing: obviously, you do

cecil: i just always have. it’s why i still kill people for markus. it’s easy, because i just do it on impulse if i don’t talk to my snakes, anyway, so, i might as well do it for money

allen: well that... that’s weird

cecil: i know. i used to be better at controlling it, but i guess not so much anymore

allen: *frowns*

cecil: yeah, whatever shut up. φίδι is an alchemist, come on

allen, slowly getting up: i am losing a lot of blood

cecil: get over it, big baby

nines: *dying laughing*

allen: i don’t think this is funny

nines: he never changes! he- hah- i still have bite marks on my legs- hah- from when he was tiny

cecil, bright red: STOP

nines: calm down, i’ll-hah-make the stuff

allen: you bite everyone you meet?

cecil: not *everyone*

cecil: look. what i really want is for you to come with us

nines, rubbing a healing paste on allen’s neck: i don’t know, cees

cecil: it would be really helpful! and, we could finally wipe out the centaurs. don’t you hate oppression, too?

nines: i don’t face it in my cave

cecil: don’t you remember why you came to the cave in the first place? the people out there treated you like shit

nines: they don’t anymore. i’m in here

cecil: dude. i am offering to pay you

nines: i have enough-

cecil: DUDE

nines: fine. i will consider it *pats allen’s neck* you should be alright now

allen: thank you

nines: *waves him off*

cecil: you’ll consider it?

nines: mhm. if, *sits on his throne* you bring me something

cecil, angry: what?

nines: you said you could pay me

allen: what is it?

nines: i want a lotus flower

allen: ...what?

cecil: are you serious?

nines, nodding: i get bored up here. bring me a couple

cecil: you want us to go to fucking djerba?

nines: yeah

cecil: that’s-

allen: okay. we’ll get it

nines: really?

allen: yeah. not a big deal. we’ll be back

cecil: i’m fine. we’re fine. this is fine. why did you tell him we’d do it? we could get stuck there

allen, holding up a branch for cecil to walk under: i’m pretty strong willed. no flower is gonna get me

cecil: it’s okay. i’m fine. i’m awake. i’m alive. it’s okay. are you sure?

allen: yeah. i’m a stubborn old goat

cecil, snorting: you’re not old

allen: compared to you, i am. you look like a child

cecil, pursing his lips: i’m a hundred and four

allen: age doesn’t change facts *pats his face* you’re baby

cecil, under his breath: i’m fine. this is fine.

cecil, looking up at the sky as it darkens: do you think zeus’ thunderbolts are like cum shots

allen, choking: what?

cecil: like, each bolt correlates with him... you know...

allen: what the fuck is wrong with you

cecil: i’m hungry

allen: i meant in general

cecil: fuck you

allen: bees?

cecil: yeah. bees. i’m fine. we’re fine.

allen: i mean... maybe. if it were possible to not get stung

cecil: no, stinging is a part of it

allen, laughing: gods, then no

cecil: seriously? tsk. weak

allen, laughing harder: cecil, i’m not going to fuck a beehive

cecil: i’m fine. this is fine. we’re great.

allen: you know, eventually, that’s gonna get annoying

cecil, flashing sharp teeth: oh worm?

allen: uh. nevermind. not annoying

cecil: that’s what i fucking thought. guess what

allen: what?

cecil: i’m FINE.

allen: oh fuck. the clouds are really rolling now

cecil: that’s what i’ve been saying. zeus’

allen: stop. we should find shelter somewhere

cecil: where? we’re in the woods?

allen: i know how to make stuff

cecil: what?

allen: come on. and grab those sticks

cecil: okay... i’m fine.

cecil: damn. how are you-

allen, quickly tying leaves together and aging them to the makeshift hut: go get more leaves for the floor so we don’t have to sleep on dirt

cecil: we’re gonna sleep here?

allen, pointing at the sky: you want to get electrocuted?

cecil: that’s fair

allen: okay. i used a shit ton of mud, so if lightning strikes the trees around us, we should be safe from it

cecil, adjusting his blindfold: okay. how did you know how to do this?

allen, shutting the door: i made all of the houses in mount pelion

cecil: seriously?

allen: yeah. if there’s one thing centaurs can’t do, it’s build shelter

cecil: i’d say it’s impressive, but i can’t see it

allen: it’s not

cecil: building stuff without eating everyone within a 30 mile radius is impressive to me

allen: speaking from experience?

cecil: of course

cecil: you know, it’s actually pretty cozy in here

allen: yeah? *snorts* maybe we can actually sleep this time

cecil, rummaging through his bag of mice: maybe *chomps* or maybe the thunder will be too much

allen: what?

cecil: *munching*

allen: are you... afraid of thunder?

cecil, swallowing: no

allen: really?

cecil, setting the bag down: yeah

allen: okay. so... sleep?

cecil: sure. sounds good *jumps at the sound of thunder, crawling to allen’s lap*

allen: so... not afraid of thunder?

cecil: shut up

allen: no, seriously. you’re definitely not scared

cecil: stop it

allen: no, i’m just impressed. how a big scary snake like yourself can be afraid of a little- *thunder cracks*

cecil, holding onto allen’s chest: *whimpers*

allen, face heating up: oh *runs his hands over cecil’s shoulder* you’re shivering

cecil: it’s loud

allen, actually concerned: can i help?

cecil: i’m... distractions work

allen: oh

cecil, rising to meet allen’s gaze, inches away from his face: distract me

allen, looking from his snakes to his lips: your breath is awful

cecil: i just ate a live mouse

allen: i know, i was there

allen, kissing him as thunder cracks again: you okay?

cecil, shivering: i will be *kisses him again*

allen, leaning back so cecil can straddle him, running his hands down cecil’s thighs: you’re gonna bite me again

cecil: no. no, i just ate. i’m okay

allen: cees...

cecil: you could talk me through it

allen: would that help?

cecil: i don’t know, maybe

allen: okay... you’re good.

cecil, kissing him: mhm?

allen: you’re fine. you’re okay.

cecil, rolling his hips: yeah?

allen: yeah. you’re amazing. you’re wonderful. you’re fine.

cecil: gods...

allen, raising his voice to talk over the thunder: you’re fine. you’re good. *helps cecil out of his sandals* you’re great. *pulls off his chiton, running his hands over cecil’s chest, feeling the scales* you’re amazing.

cecil, panting: keep going

allen: you’re fine. you’re fine.

allen, cecil grinding against his lap: you’re- you’re fine. *kisses him* you’re good. you’re-

cecil: *fangs out, going to bite his neck*

allen, slapping his hand over cecil’s forehead, pushing him off: why?

cecil, whining: it’s not working

allen: fuck

cecil: i’m sorry

allen: don’t be. it’s okay

cecil: but-*jumps, squeaking from the thunder*

allen: okay. fuck this *grabs cecil’s chiton, ripping off a few pieces of fabric*

cecil: what are you-

allen: *shoves a piece in his mouth, using another to tie over his lips, keeping it in place* no biting

cecil, now gagged: *snakes hissing*

allen, lifting him up and putting him on all fours: you’re not biting me again

cecil, muffled: mm-

allen, pushing inside, grabbing a fistful of snakes: you good?

cecil, whimpering: mhmm

allen: you’re fine?

cecil: *nods quickly*

allen, wiping his forehead, reaching forward to grab the bag of mice before untying the gag: oh, fuck, my legs fucking ache

cecil, tearing into mice flesh: holy gods 

allen, watching cecil gorge himself: can i ask you something?

cecil, blood dripping from his teeth: yeah

allen: you told me not to ask again

cecil, spitting bones onto the floor: go ahead. fucked pretty much all sense out of me. i’m feeling nice

allen: okay. what happened to your wings? they’re just nubs, so i can tell you had them once

cecil, sighing: they got ripped off

allen: ...what happened?

cecil, wiping his mouth, moving to lay under allen’s arm: markus sent me to take out a priest in the middle of athens. my blindfold slipped, he turned to stone in the center of town. didn’t take them long to track me down and flog me

allen: fuck...

cecil: they took my wings and three of my snakes *holds up his palm to allen’s face so he can see* they were nailing me to a cross when netanyahu came to get me

allen, grabbing his palm: holy shit

cecil: there’s this garden, in athens, that’s filled with statues

allen: yeah?

cecil: they’re all the people that were watching my crucifixion. that’s the reason humans fear “φίδι”. they see the garden and they see netanyahu as this horrible monster but... he was saving me

allen: i’m so sorry

cecil: you can touch them

allen: really?

cecil: go for it

allen, running his hands over cecil’s back, feeling where his wings were: did it hurt?

cecil: i hadn’t eaten in awhile. i couldn’t feel anything

allen: fuck...

cecil: it’s alright though. they just got in the way. i’m a better assassin for it

allen: i bet

cecil: and... it cemented my stance, you know? i stay with jericho because they’re fighting against assholes like that

allen: that’s sweet. you said you were leaving

cecil: i don’t know, i was mostly just angry. i don’t really have anything else

allen: what about your brothers? 

cecil: net likes to be left alone and connor doesn’t like me at all

allen: oh

cecil: it’s okay. destined to be alone, i guess

allen: well... you have me, now

cecil, softly: oh....

allen: i think so? i don’t know, actually

cecil: i’m fine. it’s fine. you don’t know if you’re supposed to clean your hooves or not?

allen: i mean, i run water over them in the bath

cecil: you should probably scrub them. i’m fine.

allen: eh. who’s going near my hooves anyway

cecil: you know how to swim, right

allen: uh. not very well

cecil: good, because i’m not taking the boat

allen: what?

cecil, dropping the mouse bag on the ground, kicking off his sandals: that’s djerba out there

allen, squinting: really?

cecil: yup. island of the lotus-eaters

allen, taking off jewelry, pulling leaves out of his hair: i mean, i’m bad at it, but i can try

cecil, naked, tightening the blindfolds on his snakes: why are you bad at it

allen: i am 75% goat

cecil, smirking: oh, trust me, i’m well aware

allen, face red: shut up

allen, coughing up water: fucking shit

cecil, laughing: you good, satyr?

allen: no *cough* i told you, i-

cecil: well hurry up and stand, idiot, we’ve got flowers to steal

allen: i-

cecil: i’m fine. we have to hurry before the eaters find us and try to make us join them. come on

allen, catching flowers as cecil drops them from a tree: what about the fruit?

cecil: uh, i don’t know if i can reach that

allen: you can, it’s just right there

cecil: okay. i’m fine. i’m okay. *reaches*

allen: *drops the flowers to catch him* okay maybe not

cecil: put me down

allen: okay wait, how many was that

cecil: i’m fine. it’s fine. thirty-four. i’m fine.

allen: think that’s enough?

cecil: i don’t know. net was very vague

allen: well... i think it’s probably enough to hold him over for awhile. we should head back

cecil: hold on. i’m fine.

cecil, turning down a nymph: oh. i don’t think we should

allen, putting his hand on cecil’s shoulder: hey, lets just leave

cecil: yeah, okay. i’m fine. 

allen: *pulls him*

cecil, spinning back around: wait they do what to your memory

allen: don’t ask questions, let’s go

cecil: but... look at it

allen: i am

cecil: isn’t it pretty

allen: i mean... i guess

cecil, eyebrow raising: you wanna try one

allen: nope

cecil: you scared?

allen: i’m not scared. those are dangerous. let’s bring them to-

cecil: what’s the worst that could happen? i’m fine.

allen: what’s the worst that could happen? *scoff* we’re stuck here for years, no recollection of who we are or what we were doing

cecil: or... we spend a few hours high off our asses

allen: i’m not interested in-

cecil: gods, imagine what that sex is like

allen: ...what

cecil: i’m fine. picture it with me. sloppy, lazy, can’t remember our own names *stands on his toes to whisper* you drive me crazy, cain. imagine what noises i would make if i couldn’t fucking control myself

allen, eyes narrowing: hmm. go on

cecil: i’m old. i’ve seen a lot of things. i’ve done this before and look at me now. i’m fine.

allen: you’re a psychopath that talks to yourself and eats live rats to keep yourself from murdering every person you meet

cecil: shut up, i’ve been like that my whole life

allen: i don’t think we should

cecil: okay, well you can go ahead and swim back to our stuff, and in the meantime *sits* i’m gonna be lazy and take some time for myself because i deserve a vacation. i’m fine. this is fine. we’re okay. 

allen, slowly sitting next to him: fuck

cecil: i think you’re right. i don’t think anyone should fuck a beehive

allen, yawning: you’d get bites on your dick

cecil: yeah, that sounds painful

allen: maybe... maybe if we see a beehive that’s not active... maybe we could...

cecil: right? i’m adventurous! i’d try it

allen, eyes rolling back: gods, you’re so tight

cecil, laying on his chest: i know

allen: you gonna move or

cecil: i’m tired

allen: well, yeah, but we’re kind of in the middle of something

cecil: okay but what if we went to sleep instead

allen: yeah, alright, that sounds good

cecil: *scrubbing*

allen: you don’t have to do that. my hooves are clean, i bathe

cecil: i want them to be extra clean

allen: why

cecil: i wanna fuck em

allen: ...what?

cecil: what?

allen: you wanna fuck my hooves?

cecil: or shove em down my throat

allen:

cecil: maybe in my ass

allen: waitorrrrrr

cecil: what

allen: not you *sets a cup down on the side of the hot spring* they always refil themselves, but now it’s empty

cecil, silently accepting drinks from a passing nymph: yeah?

allen: it’s bullshit. i shouldn’t have to wait for-

cecil: here

allen: :O

cecil: what are you doing

allen: trying something

cecil, tongue flicking out, sniffing him: i don’t think you can do that

allen: why not?

cecil, laughing: they don’t work like that

allen, lotus petals shoved in his nostrils: they should. it would be nice

cecil: *slowly licking allen’s horn*

allen: oh fuck. yeah, right there, baby. oh gods

cecil: you like that? what if i did.... this

allen: did what?

cecil: *chomps*

allen: what are you-

cecil: *screeches*

allen: what?

cecil: my fucking teeth!

allen: then don’t bite my horns, idiot

allen, blinking awake: good morn- *rolls over* cees? *looks around* cecil? *sighs, shoves blankets off to go find him* cecil, i swear, you can’t just run off *yawns* i’m too tired for this shit *looking down as something splashes his hoof* what is... what is that?

allen, realizing: oh shit *steps over a nymph, ignoring their torn off face* cees? cecil.

cecil, face down on the ground: hnn

allen, dropping to his knees: fuck. cees, you okay? *rolls him over*

cecil, blood all over his face: what?

allen: baby, you’re shivering. what happened?

cecil, staring up at the sky: they stopped talking

allen: who did

cecil: *taps the side of his head*

allen: ...oh

cecil: they came back today *looks over at the nymph* time got away from me

allen: i didn’t even notice you stopped

cecil: stopped what?

allen: talking to yourself

cecil, shaking his head: i don’t think i needed to, not with... flowers

allen: yeah... i don’t think so either. fuck, cees, we need to leave

cecil, looking up at him: no

allen, quickly covering his eyes: no?

cecil: look at what i did without the flowers, cain

allen: we... we can figure something else out, i’ll try talking to you more

cecil: i hate this. i hate that i’m like this. ask why i took my blindfold off

allen: why?

cecil: they don’t turn to stone if they’re dead. i wanted to see their eyes

allen: cees

cecil: why am i like this

allen, pulling him okay: we’re leaving

cecil: i’m staying

allen: i don’t even know how long we’ve been here

cecil: i’m staying

allen: we need to get back to jericho. these can’t be good for us

cecil: i’m-

allen: you’re fine, baby. you’re fine. let’s go

cecil: no

allen: cecil

cecil: you can leave if you want but i’m staying

allen: you can’t possibly-

cecil: *shoves a lotus in his mouth*

allen: spit it out

cecil: you love me more when i’m like this

allen: what?

cecil: you don’t like me when i’m me. you think i’m annoying

allen: no i don’t

cecil: i talk to myself, i bite you, i do *gestures to the dead nymphs* this. you hate me

allen: no. i don’t.

cecil: it’s better for everyone for me to stay. i can’t hurt anyone if the flowers don’t wear off

allen: cees, you cant-

cecil: do you love me?

allen: of course i do

cecil: look me in the eye and tell me that you love me for me

allen, eyes shut: i can’t do that

cecil: my point exactly

allen: i would-

cecil: you’d what? love me if i couldn’t turn you to stone? if i didn’t hurt people?

allen:

cecil: that’s what i thought. leave, then. i don’t need some fucking mortal to lie to me and pretend to care

allen: cees, seriously, i-

cecil, yawning: what?

allen: what?

cecil: what happened here? oh shit, those guys are dead

allen: baby

cecil: ooo. hot spring.

allen, gathering cecil’s clothes and his bag of mice, now rotting, turning to stare out at the island: i’m fine.

nines, pouring wine: it just seems redundant, to me. honestly, if i were you, i would wait. they’ll turn back eventually

connor: i just feel so bad about it. i’ve never done that before

nines: you need a distraction, that’s understandable

connor: would i feel less guilty?

nines: maybe, maybe not

connor: *drops his head on the table* 

nines: i don’t know why you’re so upset. i do it all the time

connor: i’m not you, net. i can’t just take someone’s life

nines: you didn’t. they’ll turn back

connor: yours don’t!

nines: cecil’s do. so will yours

connor, groaning: please don’t compare me to cecil

nines, rolling his eyes: you’ll get over it

connor: but-

nines: quiet. what kind of distraction do you want?

connor, eyeing the wine: what kind of distractions are you offering?

nines, drumming his nails on the table: guess

connor, sitting upright: ...seriously?

nines: yes. i get lonely in here, you know that

connor, warily: you’d... you’d want to?

nines: yes

connor, nodding slowly: yes. okay, yes that’s great. let’s do it

nines, standing: great, let’s go to my-

allen, eyes covered: φίδι!

nines, sitting back down: every fucking time i have company over. i’m so sorry

connor, downing the wine: it’s alright. maybe that’s a sign that we shouldn’t

nines, eyes snapping to allen, now angry: why are you interrupting me, satyr? do you have my lotuses?

allen: yes

nines: so give them to me, and leave

allen, dropping the bag on the table: not without you. you agreed to go to jericho

nines, sneering: i agreed to consider going to jericho *if* you brought me these *glances at the bag* they’re wilted

allen: we were there for a month

nines: yeah? well, fuck you. get out of my cave, and tell markus that i don’t want to help him

allen: i-

nines: if he asks again i’ll stone him and banish his little shade back to the underworld. leave

allen: i-

nines: go. and where is cecil? no longer biting you?

allen: cecil is still on djerba

nines: ...what

allen: he told me to leave him there

nines: well, that’s... *sigh* okay. i’ll go get him. you go back to jericho, i’ll handle this

allen: okay, great

connor: net...*eyes darting back and forth between nines and the cave*

nines: ...seriously?

connor: yes. fuck cecil

nines, chuckling: obviously, the goal here is to-

connor: NETANYAHU

nines: what? *glances at allen* ugh. fine. you go get cecil

allen: what?

nines: or don’t, i don’t care. is he killing people?

allen: not... not with the lotuses

nines: then he’s fine. if he’s not in trouble, i don’t care. now, i’m a busy man, satyr. go

allen: really?

nines, pouring more wine: he’s old enough to take care of himself. if he’s not in immediate danger, then, what’s the problem?

allen: you... you don’t want to go get him?

nines and connor: fuck no

allen, growing angry: why not?

connor: what business do we have on djerba? unaware of my surroundings, not in control of my will and consciousness? no thank you. i like my brain

nines: why do you think i sent cecil in the first place?

allen: to... to test us?

nines: to make you fetch these for me and leave me alone. and *nudges the bag* you failed both of those. flowers are wilted, and you’re still in my cave. go away

allen: wh... someone has to get him

nines: why?

connor: he’s a bitch

nines: you’re acting like you care about him

allen: i do

connor: so... why did you leave him?

allen:

connor: strike something there?

allen:

nines: you might have. wow. i’m a bit disappointed cecil couldn’t pick something better than a satyr, but, proud that he’s maturing

connor: maturing? brother, please, he’s still cecil

nines: at least now he understands that talking to himself won’t stop him from his ingrained bloodlust. it’s good that he’s at least found something to distract him

connor: ah... to distractions

nines: *clinks his wine glass*

connor, swallowing: so... back to the task at hand?

nines: the satyr’s rude interruption was a sign, right?

connor: eh. if it is, i don’t care. fucking hate the gods anyway

nines: ah! awesome! *to allen* get out. i won’t tell you again

allen: wh- you-

connor: *squeaks*

allen, immediately covering his ears: ow, fuck

nines: that’ll kill you, if you’re not careful. tread lightly, satyr

connor: i can get louder

nines: please. he’s killing the mood

connor: *clears his throat*

allen: *nopes the fuck out of there*

allen, dropping clothes on the ground: alright. come on, you can’t stay here

cecil: oh, hey baby *splashes a little* come on in, the waters fine

allen, remembering their fight: are you serious?

cecil: of course! what would i ever do without your sweet sweet goat cock

allen: uh

cecil: what’s wrong?

allen: you... you yelled at me

cecil: did i?

allen: yeah. like, a lot

cecil: oh. i’m sorry. i don’t remember that

allen: will you come with me? i have flowers for you

cecil: oh dope, hell yeah

allen, holding him in place: i need you to listen to me

cecil, trying to bite him, coming down: fuck you

allen: cecil, just-

cecil: *bites his arm*

allen: *smacks him on impulse*

cecil, holding his cheek: *falls to the ground*

allen, bleeding: oh gods. baby i’m so sorry

cecil: it’s okay. i’m fine.

allen: i need to tell you something

cecil: okay... what?

allen: i love you. not when the you that’s sleepy and constantly trying to fit my hoof in your ass. i love the real you. this you.

cecil: you’re being confusing

allen: you don’t remember

cecil: remember what?

allen: you think i don’t love you. you think that i can’t, because you’re crazy

cecil: i’m-

allen: am i wrong?

cecil: ...no

allen: well guess what? i do. and i’m going to keep telling you until you believe me

cecil: i don’t know what you’re-

allen, holding his face: i love you

cecil: what are you doing?

allen, pulling on cecil’s blindfold: i love you

cecil: cain, stop it

allen, looking into cecil’s eyes: i love... you.

allen: *blinking awake*

cecil: *asleep by his feet*

allen: *stretches, bones cracking as he moves*

cecil: *stirs*

allen: *quickly grabs the blindfold from the ground to cover his eyes*

cecil, blinking: hmm. oh. OH. OH MY GODS HI

allen: hi

cecil, kissing him: i love you!

allen: yeah? *gets pulled to the ground* cool it, horn dog

cecil: what? absolutely not *kiss* i love you

allen: cees-

cecil: you’ve been stone for a month, asshole, let me have this

allen, laughing: okay

cecil: i LOVE YOU

allen: we should-

cecil: stay right for literally all of time making love and slamming lotuses

allen: well... huh

cecil: what?

allen: i can’t really think of any reason not to?

cecil: oh?

allen: you really wanna stay here?

cecil: i just want you

allen: alright. more flowers, then

cecil: ow. fucking be careful

nines: shut up. quit being a baby

cecil: that hurts

nines: i don’t care

gavin: what’s your deal?

allen: what?

gavin: are you like a horse or

allen:

gavin: i don’t have eyeballs

allen: right. i’m a satyr

gavin: what

allen: i’m 75% goat

cecil: so. gavin, huh?

nines: yep

cecil: you uh... you serious?

nines: well, i ate his eyes so yeah. pretty serious

cecil: right, sure... and, uh... connor spends a lot of time here?

nines: not as much anymore

cecil: so you never...

nines: not unless gavin’s involved

cecil: hmm... because... hank?

nines: no. time. also, gavin’s ear drums. connor’s loud

cecil: right. right. well, good for you guys. proud of you both

nines: shut up

allen: what are they talking about

gavin: i have no idea. it’s like they speak in tongues

cecil: hey. you okay?

connor, wiping tears from his eyes: i’m wonderful

cecil, dropping to sit with him by the water: no you’re not

connor, nodding: no. i’m not

cecil: you wanna talk about it?

connor, sighing: i should have stayed with hank. i miss him.

cecil: man. you guys have changed

connor: what?

cecil: you and net. it’s like you’re both... serious now

connor: we’ve always been serious

cecil: no, i mean... about other people. you’ve got hank, he’s got gavin. last i saw you both, you were-

connor: you’ve been gorging lotuses for fifteen years. don’t talk to me like you still know me, cecil. people change

cecil: shit, connor, i didn’t mean to-

connor: i’m... we grew up. why haven’t you?

cecil: i have

connor: *stands to leave*

cecil: look, i know you hate me

connor: dont-

cecil: and that’s okay. i don’t need you to like me. but i want you to know that i’m proud of where you are. i know it wasn’t easy to leave hank, but, in a way, you’re stronger than net and i ever will be

connor: ...thank you *turns to leave* hey, cecil?

cecil: yeah?

connor: you don’t talk to yourself anymore

cecil: like you said, people change. fifteen years, no blood. it got easier to control. plus, i have people to protect now

connor: the satyr?

cecil: cain *turns back to the water*

connor: i’m proud of where you are, too

allen: where are we going?

cecil: chillax

allen: i don’t know where you’re leading me. so stop-

cecil: shh... just come on

allen: what are-

cecil: okay! up there!

allen, opening his eyes, gaze landing on a wooden platform lodged up in the trees: what is this?

cecil: i had gavin build it while net was helping us detox

allen: doesn’t he not have eyes?

cecil: he’s good at smelling, yeesh calm down

allen: what is it for?

cecil: you wanna build us a house up there?

allen: what

cecil: i like trees, you like building houses

allen: yeah?

cecil: i don’t want to go back to jericho. i want to help them, but... i don’t want to kill for them anymore

allen: understandable

cecil: so, i was thinking, we could stay in sarpedon! close to my brothers, away from djerba so we won’t go back to lotuses

allen: okay

cecil: yeah?

allen: yeah, i like that

cecil: i have... something else, too

allen: oh?

cecil: mhmm *hands him a small bottle*

allen: what is this?

cecil: ambrosia

allen: holy fucking gods

cecil: yeah. you’ve got grey hair in your beard. i don’t want you to leave me

allen: i love you

cecil: yeah? i love you, too

allen: i’m good. i like this. i’m good with this

cecil: really?

allen: yes *puts his arm over cecil’s shoulder, kissing his forehead, looking up at the platform* you good?

cecil, grinning: i’m fine. i’m wonderful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whabam now i can finish the one shots and they'll make sense when i post em bye


End file.
